I Dare You To Snatch My Heart!
by thedreamerbehindthemask
Summary: A runaway bride, an escaped prisoner from Askaban turned snatcher, a love resisted and forbidden.Their names, Cleo and Scabior. "I dare you" she says. "What love?" he responds "I dare you to snatch my heart" "I think I'm up to that challenge darling"
1. Chapter 1

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: We all know I'm not J.K, savvy?**

**A/N Review please! I decided to write this cause who doesn't 3 our sarcastic smirking snatcher! **

Ch.1 A Wedding Well Avoided

It was dark outside. I didn't really know why I had decided to go into the woods alone because it was a really stupid thing to do. I pulled my wand from my back pocket and whispered a small light spell but I still could not see more than a few feet ahead of me. Why was I in the forest on a cold November night when the Dark Lord is in existence and when I am all alone, you may ask? I was supposed to get married this evening. I am a runaway bride.

5:00 A.M earlier that day

"Cleo….Cleo…Cleo get up!"

I opened my eyes to be greeted with the unpleasant sight of my Auntie Roberta, before she had put on her makeup. She didn't really look that good with it on either. Rubbing my eyes and glancing at the clock on the far side of my room, I saw that it was only bloody 5:00.

"What d'ya want" I said my words slurring with fatigue.

"You to get married today" Auntie said wearing a sickly sweet fake smile, her usual.

Oh Merlin! I had forgotten my own wedding day! I refused to really consider it to be a wedding, for wedding were meant for two people who loved each other. I didn't love him and I was sure that he didn't love me either. Besides, I was too young to get married.

Curse stupid Roberta! Mum's sickness meant nothing to her, but money did. If I married Samuel Arnold Tunamen the third, than she wouldn't have to pay for the potions keeping Mum out of St. Mungo's. I mean, truly, who has the last name of a smelly fish? Soon that will be my name, _Cleopatria Andrea Tunamen. _Revolting! Plopping back down into the deep lovely abyss of my comforter, I wished that it would all go away. It didn't.

"Cleo you useless lazy girl, be grateful that I have done this for you. Who else would have married you?"

"Hmmm," I said, "maybe someone who loves me!" By now my voice was loud and strong, practically yelling. But I didn't want Mum to hear us, to find out what was really behind this wedding. She thought that I truly loved Samuel. I don't know how, for every time I looked at the man, I felt like sicking all over his leather shiny shoes. But he had the money and I loved Mum. What a match made in heaven! Auntie Roberta then yanked my arm, sending me topping out of bed. For a pathetic stick of a person, my Auntie was pretty strong.

"Come dear," she said "let's get you ready." Her pet names meant nothing. Aunt Roberta hated me because I was a- "Are you coming sweetie?" she cooed, her eyes saying_ "if you don't come I'll hex you"_ Grumbling I swept my waist length hair into a pony tail with a band I always kept on my wrist. Do you know hard that is! I had wanted to cut it but Roberta made me keep it long for the wedding. She was the one who arranged the whole thing. I hadn't spoken over ten words to Tunamen and had only met him once. I was getting married to this man, bonded for life! I had spent many a night crying over my fate and wishing for Mum to get better, wishing for something that would never happen.

Auntie looked impatient and on the brink of furious. How long does it take to get ready for a wedding? Surely not long enough to wake me up at the crack 'o dawn!

Merlin was I wrong!

They, being my aunt and a few of her squawking friends, hit me with cleaning spells, curling charms, skin brightening potions, teeth whitening potions. They picked and powdered and gossiped and gabbled until my head was spinning and I just wanted to scream. I was only allowed a small break for lunch but then they started to lecture me about being a bride. "Walk slowly up the aisle" or "do what your husband tells you to do" is all I heard for the next few hours before they spun me into a plain white room with a full length mirror and chair. I walked up to the mirror and saw someone who was not me, this person was beautiful. My dress pooled to ground and was laced with a Victorian corset and off the shoulder sleeves that flowed down to my wrists. My hair which was normally a sunny blonde was now charmed to be a pale blonde that almost matched my dress. My eyes were almost clear of makeup and my freckles on my nose were nonexistent. Sitting down on the chair and sighing, I tried to hold back tears but one stray drop slid down my cheek and onto the floor. I felt weak but mum probably felt worse. I grasped the small golden chain on my neck and closed my eyes. Mum had given me this necklace on my sixteenth birthday. It was a gold pendant with a small pyramid on the end. I was named after the muggle Egyptian queen but I looked and felt nothing like her. She was dark haired, tall, and mysterious. I was just a little blonde with a big temper.

My mum called me to her room a few moments later and I wasn't sure how to face her. I had to pretend to love a man who was dull, snotty, and boring. Patting my hair and straightening my dress, I entered my mother's room feeling nervous.

"Hello Cleo, why don't you look beautiful!" she said from her bed. She looked terrible. There were dark circles under her tired eyes, and she seemed to be the essence of the color gray, but she still smiled and reached out to grasp my hand in her own. I smiled back and tried not to cry.

"Cleo, answer this" she started, looking thoughtful "why are you getting married today?"

I didn't know what to say. I had to flat out lie to her. "I…I…love him, I guess"

"It's all because of this isn't it?" she replied picking up a bottle of her potion and a handful of galleons.

I looked up, shocked. How could she know? I played my part well!

"Now listen Cleopatria, we have little time before the wedding"

"But" I start my eyes widening

"Go to the wedding but as you walk up the aisle turn around and run" she said her hand still holding mine, "Then, apparate back here where you shall find a bag of everything that you shall need by the door. In the bag you find a note explaining everything, how I knew and how I will survive, then run away Cleo, run away"

I lean over and hug her gently tears freely falling now. "Thank you Mum" I choke out, confusion muddling my brain.

"You deserve the stars, Cleo, go get them"

Those were her last words to me before Auntie Roberta called me out of the room and into the crossfire.

I wish that you could have seen Roberta's face when I fled the chapel, Tuna's too. I giggled with giddy delight as I flew down the steps and apparated back home. Grabbing the mentioned bag I slipped into my bathroom where I quickly removed my dress and put on a t-shirt and ripped jeans. I was free! Mum told me not to do anything but change and flee so that Tunamen or Roberta wouldn't catch me. I wanted to tell her goodbye or that I loved her but she wanted me to go so, without another word, I left.

Present time

So here I am now, alone and cold. I sit down at the base of a tree and try to look back at all that has happened. I fear for Mum but I am so relieved that I don't have to marry Tuna face. Pulling my favorite brown leather jacket from out of my bag, I am immediately reminded of Mum and how after I begged countless amounts of times she had finally bought me this jacket that stopped at my ribs and was too expensive for such little material. It smelled of my perfume, an orange, white amber, and golden honey scent that reminded me and mum of summer at the beach. It was freezing now but at least I had a piece of summer with me. Choking back tears, I lean back against the tree and gaze at the moon, shining through the trees. Far in the distance, beyond the woods, I could see a small clearing with a hill perfect for stargazing. My Mum and I loved to go lay beneath the stars and she would tell me the story of each constellation. Wishing for consolation, I stood up and leaving my bag made my way towards the hill. I was almost there when I felt a sharp tug on my pony tail, which I had put up after I left the chapel. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it had been caught in the branches behind me.

Cursing, I yanked on the hair only to feel even worse pain. I search my pockets for my wand, but I remember, getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I left it in my bag which was under the tree. I guess I had to do it the hard way. Bending my arms back at an odd angle, I try to untangle the knots one by one. Before I could even get the first one, I heard a familiar pop.

Someone was apparating, but was to here? I could hear male voices and they sounded close. I could make out the words "serve" and "dead", all I really needed to hear. Frantically searching my pockets again, I felt the cool sharp metal of my dagger, a gift from my muggle grandfather. Just what I needed! Grabbing it quickly, I bring it to the hair just a few centimeters down the back of my neck and cut. I bite my lip as I watch the hair fall to the ground in a rain of gold. I had always wanted a haircut, but I could not help but to feel sad to loose most of my favorite feature. Wasting no time mourning over my new boy cut, I run to the tree and grab the strap of my bag and I hear the voices closer now.

"Shh… you idiots! I think I 'ear somethin'" one voice says

I back into the tree behind me, my heart beating like a drum. What would mum do? Silently fishing my wand out of my bag, I feel prepared to fight.

Then all is silent.

…

"There you are" the voice says, rich with fake kindness. Turning around I curse my stupidity. There was a huge gaping hole in the tree behind me. On the other side of the tree I saw a group of snarling and smirking men and they could see me.

A/N: Well ta ta for now my lovelies! Please review this has been my favorite story ever. Who has found Cleo? What does her mother's note say? Find out soon!


	2. got cha!

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, kapish? **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my first posting day! Please tell me what you think as the story continues… oh and you shall see a song for each chapter coming up! Try listening while reading! **

Chapter 2 Got cha!

Song for this chapter- One Way or Another by Blondie

Previously in IDYTSMH:

"_There you are" the voice says, rich with fake kindness. Turning around I curse my stupidity. There was a huge gaping hole in the tree behind me. On the other side of the tree I saw a group of snarling and smirking men and they could see me._

The man in the front was smirking the most and appeared to be the leader. He was tall with long matted dark hair with one wild red streak. His eyes were bright gray and lined in kohl and he was dressed strangely, wearing plaid trousers and a bright scarf. I found myself oddly attracted to this man and was tempted to come from behind my pathetic "hiding" spot. That is until I see the bright red band around his arm. Oh God, Snatchers! Acting on impulse I dart out from behind the tree and take off into a run.

"Well snatch it" plaid pants shouted and even though I am currently being hunted by crazy people working for the ministry, I can't help but to feel slightly put off at the fact he called me an "it". Stopping and turning suddenly, I can tell I've caught them off guard. Good.

"Reducto! Stupefy!"

They drop to the ground with a thud and I for a moment felt proud of myself. Bending down to collect their wands, I hear a noise. Standing up, I see "plaid pants" before me clapping slowly. "Bravo" he says smirk in place and head tilted.

One thing was for sure, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Bite me snatcher boy!" I shout before taking off into another sprint. I am being chased by an escaped Azkaban prisoner, alone in the woods with only a single bag of possessions, really how worse could it get? If only Auntie and Tuna could see me now! Then my world was sent crashing down, literally. Stupid snatcher hit me with a binding spell! I close my eyes when I here his footsteps approach, as I could make myself disappear.

"'ello beautiful" he says looking down at me. I spit at his feet because it's the only thing I can do. He yanks me up roughly by arm. Why do people seem to have a thing for doing this? Still in the bind and unable to move, he holds me up by my shoulders. He looks deep in thought as if judging me. Then, he leans towards me and inhales.

"Why don't you smell lovely!" he murmurs smirking again. Ugh! He just sniffed me, sniffed me! I scowl hoping he knows Legilimency so he could hear the things I calling him right now!

"Let go of-" I yell but I am cut off by a gloved hand and am shoved up against a tree. I look at the snatcher against me, his breathing deep and shallow and his stance alert. I'm about to bite his hand when I hear the voices. How popular are these woods?

"Draco, you must not appear a coward for you are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" a deep male voice says. Oh I knew Draco! His family was loyal to… the Dark Lord! Oh come on! What are the chances that just as I'm freed of getting married to a total loser, I am hunted and caught by a snatcher, put in a binding spell, and in the presence of two bloody Death Eaters! My heart is pounding and I guess that the snatcher's is too. I feel the binding charm start to unwind down my neck and shoulders, almost to my arms. I remain stiff because I don't want plaid pants to know that I could very easily escape.

"Father, how long will he stay?" a younger male voice whined, most likely Draco,

He always was a whiner. His father, Lucas or was it Luminous, continued to tell his son basically to shut up and suck it up. Ah, such a lovely family. A pop resounded though the forest and all was again silent. I could feel the snatchers hot breath on my face and a sense of relief enveloped us both. But, then I remember who I am with and where I am, and out of frustration, bite the offending hand.

"Bloody hell woman!" plaid pants shouts, eyes wide with pain. He lets go of me and holds the hand I bit, which was now bright red, to his chest. I feel a twinge of guilt for a moment, but the glare he gives me sets me straight. Now what to do fight or fight? He pulls out his wand prepared to bind me again. Flight, most definitely flight was my answer. My legs are tired from all that running but adrenaline keeps me moving.

"Aresto momentum" I shout aiming my wand at the snatcher who is still after me. He blocks my spell easily and I'm grudgingly impressed. The dark woods blur around me as I continue to run. I'm wearing out fast and I need to apparate soon, but if I don't do it correctly I could get splinched. I shudder at the thought because I remember seeing a boy from my neighborhood, about three years ago get splinched and it was far from pretty. Suddenly out of breath and energy I halt catching my breath, a move I very much regret, for he is in front of me now, wand at the ready.

"You, love, you bit me." He said his head cocking in frustration. He's coming closer now and I back up as far as I can, only to feel with horror the bark of a tree behind me. He is very close now and his hand brushes my cheek. It's an odd bittersweet feeling that I enjoy yet despise at the same time.

"Yeah I did, but you, snatcher, you backed me up into a blasted tree for the second time tonight!" I look him straight in the eye and cross my arms to prevent him from getting closer. He just smiles.

"Never give up, do you, beautiful?" he says "must be a Gryffindor"

"I _was_ a Ravenclaw thank you" He thought I was still in school! I was twenty-one for Merlin's sake! Putting my hands on my hips, I mimic his smirk and silently dare him to make another move. If he does…I'll hex him!

"Oh really, that's surprising 'cause neither are you witty nor clever, but you're awfully pretty though." He says looking me over. He was checking me out! He chases me though the forest holds me against my will, and now he calls me pretty. Stupid snatcher! I blush against my will and my defiant air falls to the ground.

"Name" he asks, an arm on the tree behind me to keep me from moving.

"Cleopatria Wright" I say proudly feeling glad that I don't have to say "Tunamen"

"Oh dear, you belong to that poor family with the lady who broke the pureblood line, pity" he says softly, his eyebrows tilting up and his lower lip pouting. I want to slap him. It was true though. My grandmother had my mother with a muggle man, my grandfather, but then left him and married a pureblood man and had my Auntie Roberta. That's why Auntie hates my Mum and me so much, because she's a pureblood and we're not. I feel proud of who I am though. The only purebloods I know are stuck-up and ridiculous. I nod at him and keep my chin held high, not backing down.

"Status" he continues and I decide to play around a bit to get him aggravated.

"Single" I respond, smiling sweetly "but not interested" His face is blank and his mouth is gaping like fish. Got cha there plaid pants!

His smirk returns as he leans over and whispers in my ear, "We'll see little beauty, we'll see"

Now it's my turn to look ridiculous. Oh my, is he implying that…!

"What d'ya want?" I ask my voice sounding oddly as whiney as Draco's "I'm a half-blood, I don't know where the Potter kid is, and I DON'T LIKE YOU! I exclaim jabbing a finger at his chest.

He shrugs and says "You might know some muggle borns or somethin' like that" he says taking my arm and dragging me away from the tree, taking long confident strides "and like I said before, you're pretty"

"But, But" I sputter, tripping as I am being pulled through the dense forest with only the man and the moonlight as my guides. He just rolls his eyes and mimics me putting on a high pitched voice "But, But"

"Don't be afraid, Scabior here is just going to take you back to the camp and ask you a few questions, love." He says not comforting me at all. I look around for the one he calls Scabior but then I realize that he's talking in third person; I hate that! So his name is Scabior, an odd name but as if Cleopatria is not! I know that when he says "ask a few questions" that I'm most likely going to be tortured even though I know nothing at all. I've been to busy with taking care of my Mum to become really active in the coming war, but I know I don't support this!

"Let me go Plaid Pants" I yell hitting his arm and kicking his shins.

He just looks amused.

"Plaid Pants love?" he asks raising an eyebrow and laughing at me. I want to go home! I know I'm acting childish but I have a bad habit of saying not so serious things at dark moments. I guess I'm afraid to face reality, my greatest fear. I've always lived in my own world and spoke my thoughts freely but now I see the dark side of every situation. Scabior is dangerous and I am in danger. I could die but what do I do? I call my captor names, how mature! There is an awkward silence as we trudge though the woods and I'm determined to break it.

"The trousers really are quite ridiculous you know?" I blurt out randomly, heat rising to my cheeks. Tell him to let go! Fight him! Kick him, do something, I tell myself, but as I reach for my wand the grip on my arm tightens immensely and I let out a yelp

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Cleo, can I call you that love?" His voice is low and dangerous with a quirky twist.

"No you may not! And would you please be more civil!" I shout in indignation. Sure everyone called me Cleo, but everyone else in my life was not a crazy Nazi wannabe!

Rolling his eyes again, Scabior let go of my arm and stuck out his elbow "Lady Cleopatria would you please accompany me to my group's camp, I'd be so much obliged"

I knew that there was no choice in the matter so I linked my arm with his and shuddered as we took off into the night and into the war.

A/N: Well that's all for now lovelies! Please look on my profile page to see a picture of the spunky Cleo and please review soon!

Next time in IDYTSMH: Scabior's musings! Told through Scabior's POV see what he is thinking when he first meets Cleo and travel into the snatcher camp with our dynamic (not so much yet) duo!


	3. Red Riding Hood

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: Oh do I have to? Okay…****I own…nada!**

**A/N: A Great Thanks to **_**Foreverteamedward13**_** and**_** LexidaLou**_** and Jeskuhh2jake for keeping up with this story and reviewing. It makes me feel good! Please feel free to leave song requests that could inspire a scene or chapter! **

Chapter 3 My Red Riding Hood

Song for this chapter- Hey There Little Red Riding Hood by Bowling for Soup

Previously in IDYTSMH:

_Rolling his eyes again, Scabior let go of my arm and stuck out his elbow "Lady Cleopatria would you please accompany me to my group's camp, I'd be so much obliged"_

_I knew that there was no choice in the matter so I linked my arm with his and shuddered as we took off into the night and into the war. _

"Sir, Sir, Sir?" the girl on my arm quipped. She had been going on with this for minutes on end now and it took all of my will power not to tell her to shut up! It was a long way back to the camp, but I couldn't bloody well apparate because I'd have to let go of her to grab my wand and there was no way that I was going to do that. But, she continued with the "sir" thing. My guess was that annoying her opponent to death was her only defense and with the way things were going now, I bet it worked. Part of me wishes I'd never found the annoying twit no matter how pretty she was and oh was she a beauty! That toad, Umbridge, though, specifically told my men and me to capture all Mudbloods and interrogate all the rest. We found this one 'bout an hour ago and it was getting to be an hour too much.

Earlier Scabior's POV

We had just apparated into the forest after being chased by some guy who I owed money (my men didn't have to know that though) when I heard the crunch of leaves close by.

"Who was that Scabior?" Greyback questioned, showing his hideous teeth.

"Look you know who you serve so don't ask me questions. It was just some bloke who wants me dead for reasons unknown to my being got it?" I lied, putting on a fairly good act. If the other snatchers knew that I was the cause of the fight then mutiny would be on their otherwise empty minds. I was about to tell them to apparate back to the camp, when I heard another noise. They couldn't hear it 'cause they were so dim witted but I could. It sounded like the unsheathing of a knife. I was bout to turn round again when I saw it. Under the tree, there was a layer of gold covering the fallen leaves. Striding closer I could see that it was hair as bright and shining as the Golden Fleece, most unusual. Listening closer I could hear it, it sounded like the shallow breathing of a woman, even more unusual. I lost the sound in the deep rumbles of the snatchers behind me talking about what they were going to do with the money we earn. I tell them to be quiet and I hear the breathing go faster. Turning, I see a large pine with a hole rotted straight in the center and beyond that hole I see the back young woman.

"There you are" I say surprising her. Silly girl didn't know that there was a hole in the tree, tsk tsk. When she whips around to face us I'm surprised. She is lovely, quite lovely. She has doe-like brown eyes and sun kissed skin with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Her hair is the same color as the hair I found on the forest floor. It is very short and I put two and two together. She must have cut it to escape from us. She looks at me for a moment her eyes dart from my face to the red band on my left arm. She can put two and two together also.

She puts up a good fight; the little pixie does, knocking both of my men out with a surprise attack. I'm the only one left and as I confront her eyes grow even wider and she stopped in her attempt to grab my men's wands.

"Bite me snatcher boy!" she shouts then I lose her to the forest again.

I catch and corner her once against a tree. I think trees are becoming my favorite plant, they are. I hear voices, that of Lucius Malfoy and his sickly son and even I'm rather jittery for Mr. Malfoy is a bad piece 'o work. After daddy and son apparate, I feel a sharp pain on my hand. She bit me! Obviously the binding spell has worn off and we're off yet again.

After I corner her into another charming tree, I ask her a few questions. My answers are that her name is Cleopatria Wright (mouthful much), she's out of school (surprising), she single (hmm), and that she's a half blood who knows nothing (great, just dandy). I take her with me any way, even though I believe that she knows zip, cause a pretty face like hers might prevent mutiny. _Yeah that's why Scabior_, I tell myself. Then out of all things, she insults my pants and asks me to be polite! What the-! Just to tease her I stick out my arm and lead her, like a gentleman, through the woods. At that moment I fell more like a wolf than even Fenrir.

Present

"Sir, Si-"

"What?" I couldn't take it any longer. I turn to meet the bright inquisitive brown eyes and I hope this isn't another comment concerning my trousers.

"Um, at this camp of yours, will I die?" she asks biting her lip, her voice barely over a whisper. I want to tell her "no", to assure her that even if 'snake face' himself would appear, that I would not let her die. Why do I care? She's just another prisoner and I intend to keep it that way so instead I tell her "Only if you misbehave, lovely" trying to sound as menacing as possible. I see fear in her eyes and let out a growl of frustration. I cut the act of being a gentleman and grasp her hand instead. Her fingernails are a bright orange with light blue dots and her fingers wrap around my own. What's goin' on! I can feel her gaze on my face but I look forward, determined not to show emotion. I slowly let go of her hand and flex my fingers, closing my eyes. God, I need a rest! Out of the corner of my eye, I see her wipe her hand, the one I held, on her jeans and I want to do the same.

"Run and you know what will happen" I tell her clenching my teeth. Her energy has been wasted and she can only nod slightly. I'm pretty tired myself. In the distance but close enough, I see a bright orange fire glowing in the passing night, the camp. I can't imagine what the girl's thinking now; she must know what awaits her at the camp, a group of snatchers, an interrogation, and a nightmare.

The others will kill her. I've seen it before, why do I fell protective now? There was the bold brunette muggle born, the wormy bald bloke, and many more, but I didn't give them a second look even when they were hit with a Kedavra. Why now? Sure she was pretty but many of the prisoners were pretty. Why her?

I glance back to see if she's following cause she hasn't made a peep since I held her hand. I see her a few feet back… on the ground. I run towards her and drop to the ground before her.

"Hey beautiful, beautiful?" she says nothing and I start to worry. Her pulse, which I check is at a steady rate and I guess she's just exhausted. I'm about to lift her into my arms when I hear her speak.

"I ran away because of the wedding… too young" her eyes are still closed and she grasps my scarf, tears rolling down her face. She's having a nightmare. What she doesn't know is that when she awakens an even worse one will be at hand. Poor girl. I pick her up and carry her bridal style towards the camp when I hear with horror her next words.

"That man, Scabior, is going to kill me mum… he's gonna…" her voice dies out and her lips close while I process what she said. She's afraid of me, but yet again, she should be.

I'm outside our camp now, the girl still in my arms when I hear the voices of the other snatchers.

"She was a catch, she was" "yeah, I hope Scabior brings the little witch back"

"I _am _hungry" the last voice was Fenrir's and to him Cleo was food. Disgusting werewolf! I am filled with rage at this and hold the girl even closer. Casting a disillusionment charm, I enter the camp unseen and carry her into my red tent. I light a candle and lay her on my mat. No one will die on my watch tonight.

I cast a charm to keep her unseen just as Fenrir enters my tent.

"What d'ya want ugly" I say looking over the list of un-snatched Mudbloods.

"Did you find her?" he asks drooling with hunger.

"No, must have apparated" I lie pretending to be ashamed of the fact that I "lost" someone. Fenrir grunts and bares his teeth again.

"Go hunt for squirrels or somethin'" I tell him waving him away from my tent.

"The men are angry Scabior" he says, his voice low.

"Do I look like I care Greyback?"

I really don't care at all. The others could be as merry as schoolgirls but I only cared about one person's happiness, mine. I glance over at the "empty" mat. Okay, make that two.

He grunts again and trudges out of the tent, probably going off to kill somethin'… again.

I take another glance at the mat. "So much trouble over one little person" I mutter rubbing my chin. I still don't know why I did it. All I know is that Cleopatria Wright owes me everything.

As I lay on the ground next to the mat, I wonder what she dreams of. She said somethin' before bout a wedding and being too young. She was a runaway bride, how tragic. Why did she run away? Most likely because the bloke she was marrying didn't have plaid trousers! My thoughts grow even more ridiculous as I fall into an uneasy sleep.

She was wearing a long red cape with a hood, covering her face. She was running fast and I try to keep up. We are in the forest again, the moon shining brightly above. I call out to her but she doesn't hear. What was she running from? Fenrir, I thought my eyes growing dark with hate. Her face turns and her brown eyes meet mine, wide with fear. "Save me" she whispers, her voice echoing through the forest. Her hair blows in the breeze, now long and the color of the moon. I have to save her from the wolf! Mirrors appear in the form of trees and I stop as I see my self in the reflection of one. Instead of hands and feet, I have paws, Instead of hair, dark fur. I am a wolf, she was running from me. I let out and anguished scream only to hear a howl so piercing that the glass trees shatter and fall in sharp rain to the forest floor. One shard piercing my heart and the last thing I see is a wave of gold. The last thing I hear is the scream of my little red riding hood.

A/N: Well what do you think my lovelies? I plan to try to write a chapter a day!

Scabior does not love Cleo; he's just confused for now. Get ready for some love you hate you stuff in chapters to come! Next: Cleo meets a fellow prisoner who's rather handsome! Buckle up Scabior!


	4. vanity

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: So this again eh? I own evr-nothing…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for keeping up with me here! I think that Kiss with a Fist is perfect for a later chapter I have in mind! Please feel free to leave your opinions and suggestions! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4 Vanity

Song for this chapter- Everybody loves me- OneRepublic

Previously in IDYTSMH (not including the dream sequence):

_I take another glance at the mat. "So much trouble over one little person" I mutter rubbing my chin. I still don't know why I did it. All I know is that Cleopatria Wright owes me everything._

Have you ever gotten that queer feeling when you wake up and don't know anything but your name? That's how I feel now. Sitting up I glance around what appears to be a flamboyantly decorated tent. There are candles of every scent, shape and color, around the small space and I am lying on a plaid mat, plaid…

Oh ****! Oh and after you forget everything, it all comes back to you hitting you like a ton of bricks, the wedding, mum, the forest, and the bloody snatchers! The last thing I remember is being dragged though the woods with a snatcher named Scabior who dressed strangely before collapsing. I'm about to scream when I see a vanity towards the front of the tent and sitting at the vanity was Scabior… singing.

"_Make you say  
Oh my, feels just like I don't try  
Look so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me"_ he appeared to be spraying something on a strand of his hair. Oh my god, it was red hair dye!

Against myself, I bust out into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, fat chance 'o that, snatcher" I say clapping my hands and trying to catch my breath. He turns around, the red streak in his hair more prominent and his eyes narrowed. At this I stop laughing and take another look around my surroundings.

"Where am I" I ask even though I have a pretty good guess.

"Look love, I brought you in here after you so gracefully passed out in the woods, I didn't wake you up 'cause I didn't want you to be all groggy when we asked you questions" he says spinning around in his swivel chair to face me, his hands clasped behind his back. I'm still in my jeans and t shirt thankfully, but my jacket has been thrown over the vanity. I reach in my pocket for my wand but only feel the denim of my jeans. I turn to face Scabior, who is now waving the small piece of wood in front of his face.

"Really now, did you really think I was gonna let you be armed?" he says raising an eyebrow. I cross my arms and turn my head.

"You disgust me" I speak the truth. "I already told you that I know nothing and my being "pretty" does nothing either"

"I disgust you" he says standing up and coming closer "I carried you through the woods, let you rest on my own mat, kept you unseen by the others, and I disgust you!" he hisses, his face inches from my own.

"They don't know…" I'm surprised; I would have thought I was going to be yesterday's midnight snack.

"Not yet they don't, beautiful" he says tapping my nose with a finger. "Come on, come on, upsy daisy" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me off the mat. Before I can protest, I'm out in the cold open air of the forest with the eyes of a handful of snatchers all on me.

""Ello boys!" Scabior says cheerfully. The snatchers don't give him a glance, their eyes all fixed on me. They are sitting round a large boulder eating what appears to be some sort of porridge save this really ugly wolf guy who's eating a squirrel, uncooked. I instinctively lean closer to Scabior, wanting to bury my face in his coat. He is the better of the two evils, I believe.

"Look, I know I'm gorgeous but please don't stare, it's rude" Scabior says putting a hand to his heart, one of his arms slung over my shoulders.

"I found our little pixie this morning and am going to take 'er to the "guest" tent, savvy?" He says leading me around the boulder and to tiny gray tent inside of which, I could hear sobbing and the hushed voices of the others they've captured. Scabior was my only hope and now he has betrayed me.

"Please no," I whisper looking up at him.

"I couldn't hide you forever" A look of pain flashes over his features before it's gone and he pushes me into the tent. I could have sworn I heard him say "Sorry" but that would be ridiculous.

Wide eyes glance up at me in fear and I know that look well. There are about five people in the tent all grimy and somber. I can see the faces of each with the light of dawn spreading over the tent. There is a couple who appear to be in their fifties huddled together, a little girl with pink ribbons in her hair, a lady who appears to be her mother, and a fair haired young man about my age.

I just stand there and give a little wave.

"Ah, hello, I'm Cleo Wright" I say awkwardly crossing my feet and looking at them.

The blonde guy stands up and holds out his hand "Watson Carter, muggle born"

I take his hand and smile slightly. "This is my sister, Irene" he says motioning towards the little girl who looks curiously up at me.

She tugs his sleeve and whispers something into his ear. He smiles and chuckles responding "No, this lady is not a princess Irene" I blush and meet her gaze "Hello Irene"

"How did they snatch you?" Watson asks and I tell them the whole story leaving out the hand holding bit and Scabior's finding me pretty.

"I never knew that they caught half-bloods also' he says running a hand through his hair.

"Oh no, it was just me" I say quickly not wanting to worry them.

"Can't believe the red bloke!" he exclaims making the old couple flinch.

"Scabior" I automatically correct him "His name is Scabior"

"Oh no, not fraternizing with snatchers are you?" Watson's temper is worse than mine.

"Excuse me, but I just met you and if we fight like this we'll never escape" I say trying to find reason.

"You're right" he sighs "I'm sorry, I guess being in here for ten days has gotten me riled up, you know?"

"Ten days" I exclaim out of frustration "that's enough", marching over to the flaps of the tent I try to pry them open only to have a shock sent through my body causing me to collapse.

"Got you some breakfast darlings" I hear a voice above announce, and then I hear the sound of plates breaking and feel a hand hold up my head.

"Don't touch her!" I hear Watson yell. What's going on? I try to open my eyes put I can't seem to find the energy.

I can hear voices arguing around me and I want it all to stop.

"What's with this woman and passing out!" I hear the same voice shout, Scabior!

"Well I don't know maybe an electrocuting hex can do that to someone?" another voice shouts back, Watson.

I feel myself being lifted and I try to protest, but all I can do lie there in the person's arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When I open my eyes, I am back in the familiar red tent and the sun is high in the sky. How long had I'd been out? I try to sit up but a jolt of pain courses through me. I feel useless, pathetic, and alone. I want to fight, to save little Irene and the others, I want to see my mum again.

I see a note on a small table next to my mat. I feebly reach out and grab it, opening its folded paper.

Dear Cleo, silly Cleo,

Passing out really doesn't suit you, love. My men and I went out to snatch some other Mudblood but Fenrir is on guard. Don't do anything stupid like leave my tent. Oh and when I return don't expect the royal treatment. You're going straight back in with the others. When you do, tell that blonde boy to go bellow, if you know what I mean. He's more annoying than you! Ha!

Sincerely,

Your favorite snatcher, Scabior

PS: Look in the mirror

I jammed the note into my pocket and sat up, now feeling only a little achy. Swinging my legs over the mat, I jumped up and hurried over to the vanity. Oh my God! Reaching up to touch my short boy haircut, I could see a bright red streak straight in the middle. I was going to kill Scabior!

Pacing back and forth, I put my head in my hands, wondering when the other snatchers would return. Sighing, I plop down onto the mat again. I want to go home. I spot my jacket on the dreaded vanity and get up to grab it. I slide it over my shoulders, just now realizing how cold I was. I decide to do a little snooping. Who knows what little secrets Scabior could have hidden in here. I open the drawer on the vanity only to find red hair dye, a knife, a notebook, and a list of muggle borns inside. I take another look at the notebook and am surprised at what I find on its pages. There are drawings of many different things, a horse, a sword, a forest, me, a wolf. Me! I flip back to the page only to see that it was indeed a picture of me. I am depicted on the mat, sound asleep. Every thing is correct, every freckle on my nose, every polka dot on my finger nails. He drew me, but why? I put the notebook back in a daze. I don't understand Scabior. One moment he is dragging me through the forest, another he is holding my hand. One moment he is hiding me safely in his tent, the next he's pushing me away. One moment he throws me in a prisoner's tent, the next he's drawing pictures of me. I don't understand…

As my men and I chase yet another group of Mudbloods, all I can think about is her, How she looked up at me with those eyes and begged me not to leave her, how she looked lying as still as the dead inside the tent, how she looked with a red streak in her hair to match mine. I don't know how I feel but I do know when that idiot, Watson, challenged me and guarded her, all I felt was hate. She is mine.

A/N: Not one of my best, I believe but next chapter's going to get better, I promise. Please tell me who's POV you like better, Cleo's or Scabior's.

Next on IDYTSMH- A Watson and Scabior showdown, a daring move on Cleo's part, and a fight with deadly results! Review soon!


	5. Escape!

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim!**

**A/N: Thanks are in order to all of my readers and reviewers! Hope you guys like this one! Oh and the person who spots the reference gets a Scabior scarf! Hint: and…. Was his name Oh! **

Chapter 5 Escape

Song for this chapter- none (oh well)

Previously in IDYTSMH:

_As my men and I chase yet another group of Mudbloods, all I can think about is her, How she looked up at me with those eyes and begged me not to leave her, how she looked lying as still as the dead inside the tent, how she looked with a red streak in her hair to match mine. I don't know how I feel but I do know when that idiot, Watson, challenged me and guarded her, all I felt was hate. She is mine_

I am bored. I have been sitting in this tent for nearly four hours with nothing to do. I've fallen asleep twice but my nightmares always woke me. I have counted the candles in the tent, forty-two and have rearranged Scabior's furniture three times. So, now the vanity was towards the back of the tent and the mat was closer to the front. Now, I am hanging upside down on the mat and humming a rhythm-less tune. Then I begin to sing a song from a show my grandfather brought me to see when I was little.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night"

"And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me"

"Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime" a male voice sang causing me to scream and fall over. Now on the floor beside the mat I could hear the person laughing, at me! I don't need to look up to see who it is.

"You dyed my hair" I say hiding behind the mat and folding my arms.

He stands before me now, smirking and his hair all messed up as usual. Scabior then crouches down and takes my chin in his hand. Up close I can see there's a long gash on his cheek, bright red and still bleeding.

"What happened out there?" I ask raising a hand to brush over the area beneath the cut. I twinge of pity makes my heart hurt and I forget all about my hair.

"Fight" he replies still smirking "you should see the Mudbloods if you think this looks bad"

"That's where I'm going anyway" I mutter my compassion for Scabior slowly fading. I don't want to go back in the grey tent, to face the sad looks of the captured ones.

"How's a trip into town sound to you, beautiful?" he asks offering me a hand.

"Will the others come?" I reply, not wanting wolf guy and the others to come too.

"But of course, Cleo…patria, I wouldn't deny them some fun"

"What about Watson and Irene?" I ask, hoping that they get the same freedom.

His eyes darken and he clenches his teeth.

"No, pretty boy and his sister don't go"

"Then I refuse" I'm trying to gain control of this situation.

"Fine the little girl goes"

"What about Watson?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes" he says, throwing his hands up when he realizes I've tricked him.

Watson Carter would be going out to town.

We are all lined up like first-years on their first trip to Hogsmeade, the old couple whispering to themselves, Irene and her mother holing hands, and me standing close to Watson.

"I'm so sorry, I should have warned you about the guards they put on the tent openings, and I should have-"

I put a hand on Watson's arm, silencing him, "All is forgotten" I say giving him a smile. He smiles back and is about to tell me something else when I am yanked away from him and brought to the side of Scabior.

"Look Mummy, they have matching hair" Irene says loudly making me blush and the snatchers snicker.

"That we do, little girl," Scabior says bending down "that's because Cleopatria and I are best friends." Watson looks appalled.

"Now, being the good host I am, I'm gonna let you lovely people accompany me and my men to a nearby town" he says raising his voice and pacing around us like a restless tiger in a cage.

"More like all of you want to go to a pub to meet girls and none of you will stand guard" I say making Watson snort. Scabior whips around to face me giving me a murderous glare. At this I shrug and toss my head. I have lightened the mood for the muggle borns but I have also ruined poor Scabior's show.

"You people will be watched at all time and remember that I have your wands and that you can never escape" he drawls looking at us all intently before standing up straight and smiling.

"Have fun!" and with that a snatcher grabs an arm of each of us and we're apparating.

The so called town is a dump. Wooden shacks, pubs, and shops line a small road and there are people of the worst sort milling through the streets, women dressed scantly, men with unidentified bottles of suspicious liquid, and other types of unfortunate souls. Chickens and pigeons peck around the feet of swaggering dancers and a group of musicians play the most horrid sounds I'd ever heard. Unidentified snatcher number 1 watches, the old couple. Unidentified snatcher number 2 watches poor Irene and her mum. Wolf guy watches a disgusted Watson and Scabior watches me.

"What is this" I hiss at motioning around the area.

"A town love" he says distracted as a group of women wearing dresses that stopped mid thigh, sashayed by winking and blowing kisses. I glance down at my own attire, a pair of torn up jeans, an orange t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. I needed to change but I had more clothes in my bag… which Scabior left behind in the woods.

"Scabior, Scabior" I call but he is off, giving a flower to one of the girls. I could escape but the other men were still watching the others. Then, I had a plan. I whistle over to another two women dressed in the same fashion and they walk over to me with questioning glances.

"Hey, see that guy over there" I say motioning to Scabior who was currently throwing his arm over one girl's shoulders. The women nod and look over at the snatchers behind me.

"Yeah well these are his friends" motioning to the snatchers "and they wanted me to say hello for them, they're a wee bit shy"

The women smile and approach snatchers 1 and 2, I don't blame them for wolf guy isn't much of a catch. Soon unidentified snatchers 1 and 2 leave they're prisoners behind to follow their ladies to the nearest pub.

I run over to the four, the couple and Irene and her mom, and whisper to them, "Play along and we'll be outta here in no time!"

They nod and Irene gives a thumb up, aw! Now just to get rid of wolf guy, but how? I then spot the butcher shop and the image of the wolf bloke chomping on some squirrel in the morning comes to mind.

"Hey you," I shout waking over to him "look at that!" I say pointing at the shop which reeks of fresh meat. He looks over at me and grunts then looks at Watson who is giving me a "what the heck are you doing" kinda look.

"Scabior sent me to tell you that you should have some fun like the others and what not" I say flicking my wrist and rolling my eyes.

"Oh really," wolf guy replies tilting his head "and what should I do with this one?" he says growling at a petrified Watson.

"Um, he told me to tell you to tie him to a tree in the forest along with this" I say taking a lavender handkerchief out of my pocket. Watson just stands there.

"Because that's what he did to the others" I finish with a flourish of my hands. Wolf man looks back at the butcher shop and nods taking a terrified Watson by the arm and into the woods.

I waste no time and head back to the others.

"Okay, here's the plan," I start looking them in the eyes "the other snatchers and Scabior are with, er, lady friends and the wolf guy is going to be in the butcher shop"

"Are you that guy with the red streak's lady friend?" Irene asks innocently, her pigtails bouncing.

"Er, no I'm not but back to the plan, Watson's in the forest and we are going to go get him. Look for a tree with a purple handkerchief got it?"

They nod so I continue "we'll go as far into the forest as possible and take it from there"

"You're a clever lad" the man in the old couple says.

"I'm female sir" I respond out of breath.

"So are we ready?" not waiting for their response I beckon them into the forest where we find Watson gagging and bound to a tree.

I hurriedly untie him and he compliments my quick thinking.

We're beside a small fire now, which took forever and a day to start and I am talking in hushed voices to Watson while the others sleep. I don't know what will happen to us but all I know is that we are free and I'm away from Scabior. Why don't I feel happy?

It's time to head back to camp now, so I tell Mary goodbye and go search for my little pixie. I pass a pub where I see two of my men drinking and laughing with their women and think that poor Fenrir must have Cleo and the Mudbloods, but then I see Fenrir in the back of a butcher shop having a smorgasbord which makes me sick. I run up to him and grab him by the collar. "Where are they Greyback" I hiss.

"The girl said you told me to tie the blonde boy up like you did with the rest Scabior!" he growls backs and I let go. Someone has been a naughty, naughty girl!

A/N: Hello my lovelies! So no song for this one, I just wanted to show that Cleo doesn't just collapse into her knight in plaid pants armor's arms: that she could be clever and witty too!

Next-The fight between Scabior and Watson is coming up! Get ready!


	6. The Sound Of Which I Dreamed

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: Cleo is my creation and nothing else is**

**A/N: You guys are awesome you know? With all the reviews and stuff you sure know how to make a girl smile!**

Chapter 6 the Sound of which I Dreamed

Song for this chapter – Everywhere by Michelle Branch

Previously in IDYTSMH-

_We are free and I'm away from Scabior. Why don't I feel happy?_

_Ssssssssssssssssss_

"_The girl said you told me to tie the blonde boy up like you did with the rest Scabior!" he growls backs and I let go. Someone has been a naughty, naughty girl!_

I tear through the foliage, every part of my being needing to find her, my pixie. If I listened closely I could hear the sound of her laughter floating on the wind. I take out my wand and yell "Accio Cleo!" over and over even though I know the spell doesn't work on people. It is the night after the night she disappeared with the Mudbloods and we still couldn't find them. It was driving me mad!

After spending a very cold and uncomfortable night in the forest, we stumbled upon another small village, this one much cleaner but with the same gloomy air.

"I'm hungry Watson" Irene whined pouting. I couldn't really blame her because we were all very hungry. There were little trolleys selling fruits and bread all around us and the aromas wafting from them only made us feel worse.

I pulled Watson away from our sorry group and hoped he'd understand.

"Look Watson, everyone is very hungry and well, we have no money…" I trail off glancing at the carts of food and hoping he gets my drift.

"No!" he says his eyes going wide "I am not a thief, Cleo"

"But we have to just look at the others"

Irene's mother was coughing and trying her best to hold up her daughter. The old couple, whose names I have yet to know, were clutching their stomachs and rubbing their foreheads. Watson looks around then back at me and he nods. Neither of us wants to steal but it's what we have to do. Brushing past the crowds, Watson heads toward the bread trolley and I towards the fruit. My heart races as I warily watch the cart owner as he talks to another customer. Taking this opportunity, I reach out and grab a bag of apples and a cart of strawberries and then I disappear into the crowd once more.

We are in a small park now, rationing out the bread and fruit under a tree, when I spot the sign above a nearby building. It reads "Wilson's Halfway House" and in smaller letters "whoever you are, you are welcome here!" Bingo! If I could get our group there before they close, we could rest until we could find another wizard!

"Come on you guys, upsy daisy!" I say and am reminded of Scabior, how he said those words to me before he lead me out of his tent, how he looked singing in the mirror, how he finished my song singing off key…

"Cleo, where are you taking us?" Watson exclaims breaking my reverie. I just point ahead at the halfway house at he lets out an "Ah".

As we approach the house, my initial enthusiasm fades for it's a disgusting looking place with mold on the brick walls and wood peeling off of the door.

I grab Watson's hand and knock on the door with the other. A woman appears at the door who looks rather poor herself. She appears to be in her forties and her hair is hanging in a mess around her face.

"Can I help you?" she drawls looking bored and as if she saw people like us everyday.

"Ah yes, my husband and I" I say laying a hand on Watson's arm and hoping he plays along "need a place for our family. It's only for a short while until we can stable ourselves" I plead looking the bored woman in the eyes. She glances around at the lot of us then makes a decision "The old couple, the little girl and she can go. They look the worst. You and your husband have to find somewhere else to stay because we're full"

Watson is in despair "Please let us stay miss"

"No, I'm sorry but no" and with that she shuffles the four into the building and slams the door in our faces.

"I can't believe the nerve of that-" I give him a look and he shuts up, still fuming with anger.

"How 'bout we go into the forest again to make shelter; we still have our food" I say holding up the bags of bread and fruit.

"That was my sister and my mum!" he shouts still staring at the closed door. I put my arm around his shoulders and lead him toward the street. It was going to be a hard night.

The sun has dropped and Watson and I are now in the same spot we left before finding the town. I am trying to build a fire and Watson is sitting on a log staring into the distance, emptiness in his eyes. When the sparks start, they are a bright red, red… Scabior… I wonder where he is now. I wonder if he's thinking of me.

Why do I care? I had been thinking of him all day and it was killing me.

"I think we should go back, Watson" I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I have to let them go" he responds, his voice shaky.

"No, I mean go back to the camp"

"Are you insane!" he exclaims grabbing my hands. "Why do you want to go back there?"

"I think that if we turn ourselves over that maybe we could come up with a plan to get our wands back and uh, we're going to run out of food eventually." I try.

"No, you want to go back to him don't you? I've seen the way he looks at you, Cleo" I don't have to ask who he's talking about.

"No! We're not…I'm not…" I say color rising to my cheeks. Does Scabior look at me in a way? If so, is it a good way or a bad way?

"Look Cleo, I understand the wand thing but how are we going to find them again?"

"I know" I blurt out "I just know" I do know. A part of me is telling me to head west, screaming to me and pleading that I head that way. I can't explain it but I have to find the camp, I have to!

Watson and I argue over it for awhile before calling it a night and deciding to head west for no more than a week. I curl up in a ball on the cold ground when I feel a hand on my waist.

"I'm sorry Cleo, we shouldn't fight" I hear Watson say so I turn over and wrap my arms around his shoulders. We stay like that for a moment, in each other's embrace and even though I've only known Watson for three days, he feels so dear to me so I don't let go.

One week later

We have caught no one. It has been a week and we have yet to snatch a single Mudblood! I've been having dreams, oh wonderful dreams, all about her and I can't concentrate during the day. I am currently on guard outside the camp and I force myself not to fall asleep and into the dreams I love so much, when I hear the rustling coming from the forest to my left. I am about to get up and go search the forest when two figures stumble into the clearing.

"I think we've found it, Wat" I know that voice! She's here! But why did she call that boy "Wat"? Nicknames were for people who were close to each other! Who knows what they've been doing during the week? I shudder at the thought and stride towards them.

"Well what do we have here?" I say, lighting my wand. I can see her properly now and I just want to draw her closer at the sight. She is dirty and obviously tired, not to mention a bit thinner. She stumbles forward and I flinch at how weak she looks.

Watson's arm is around her waist and I am filled with hate.

She says nothing as the couple walks over to the gray tent, like little children going into the naughty corner. Before she enters, I grasp her arm and she turns around her glance hollow.

"Here beautiful, since you've been good and came back to your dear Scabior, take your wand back" I open my jacket and pull her wand from an inside pocket. It is small and delicate with intricate designs wrapping around its center. She smiles slightly and thanks me, taking her wand.

"What about me snatcher?" Watson spits and I'm very happy.

"No, no not you, you have been a bad boy!" I say smirking feeling satisfied. Cleo just puts a hand on his back and leads him into the tent. What is with the two of them? They're acting like a married couple? As the flaps to the tent close and seal I warn them that the wards on the tent couldn't be broken no matter what. I didn't know this for sure but I didn't want my pixie to escape again. I head back to my watch on a fallen branch near their tent when I see a light illuminate the tent, allowing me to see their shadows. I can't hear them but their actions say everything. I watch with horror as Cleo's shadow moves closer to "wat's" and as the shadow of her lips brushes over his. No! I kick a rock and imagine it's that Carter boy's head. Her arms are around his neck now and I've had enough, casting a spell to douse their light. I sit back on the branch, my breathing heavy. I have killed before, but I have never truly wanted to kill until now. Watson Carter could RIP!

I fall in and out of sleep but when I see a figure sneak out of my Cleo's tent I am wide awake. Thinking it's the beauty, I follow it as it disappears into the forest. I guess my guards we not as efficient as I thought they were. But why would she come back only to leave again? Maybe she just wanted her wand and she had it. I'm about to call out her name when the figure whips around and I see, by the light of the moon, that it was the boy, with Cleo's wand!

"What are you doing boy?" I growl, approaching Watson and drawing out my wand. He was leaving her, why would anyone do that!

"Look Scabies, I had to leave, to find my family and she" he says nodding towards the camp "would get in my way. Sure she was a good snogger but it's all about perspective" I feel fire burn in my veins. He felt nothing towards Cleo and he used her!

"Confringo!" I shout wanting to see him burst into flames to match the ones in my mind. He ignores the flames around his body and aims his wand at me.

He yells the name of a curse I've never heard of and it hits me before I can fight it off. It fells as it someone is ripping me apart and as I drop to the ground all I can see is red, my own blood. I yell out the first thing that comes to mind, her name and the last thing I can see is the boy slinking off into the woods with her wand and her heart. Then all is gone.

I wake up my dreams even more realistic and exiting than usual. When I look around the tent wanting to wrap myself in Watson's arms knowing that they could give me warmth, I find our tent empty.

"Watson…Watson" I call but when I see the magic rimmed rip in the back of the tent, I know I've been betrayed. Rushing through the hole I feel the wind on my skin and the moon above is shining bright. I follow the footprints I find into the woods. Then I see the blood, covering my mouth with one hand I see the worst sight I could ever see. There under a tree lay Scabior, in a pool of red. I drop to my knees before him and I feel salty hears fall down my cheeks, for every time I embraced Watson, it was he I thought of the most. It was he who I dreamed of every night in the forest. I bring my head to his chest and sob even more when I don't hear the beating of his heart, the sound of which I dreamed.

A/N: So I hoped I didn't rush things but I wanted you to get some excitement! See you next time my lovelies!

Next on IDYTSMH: I'm not gonna tell you!


	7. Stockholm Syndrome

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: Cleo, Watson, and the others are my only creations! (Looks at Watson) I created a monster!**

**A/N: ****Okay I know that last chapter probably got you thinking that I am a cold hearted monster, but this one cranks up the heater in my soul! **

**Oh and my thanks to all my reviewers and to Kate who wanted to be a nargle. **

Chapter 7 Stockholm syndrome

Song for this Chapter: Maybe by the Sick Puppies

Previously in IDYTSMH: _It was he who I dreamed of every night in the forest. I bring my head to his chest and sob even more when I don't hear the beating of his heart, the sound of which I dreamed._

Thump… Thump….Thump. My head was still on his chest when I hear it, the faint unsteady pounding of his heart. Wasting no time, I sit up straight and grab for my wand. I curse when I remember where it was… with him. Scabior, I remember, had pulled my wand from his jacket pocket. I lean over and my shaky fingers, which are now turning an odd shade of blue, pull open his jacket and search the pockets inside. I feel the smooth surface of wood on my fingertips and I quickly take out his wand.

"Vulnera Sanentur" I whisper, watching the crimson blood on his chest and on his arms stop to flow. I repeat the spell, and the wounds start to knit. I complete the healing by saying it a third time, the visible gashes and cuts becoming but red scars. I sigh and again rest my head on his chest which was not somewhat bare due to the fact that the spell ripped into his shirt. Oh my God! It was November and we were in the middle of a forest and I had forgotten to make sure this dying man before me was warm. I rack my brain for any spell that I could use but I have been out of school for four years so no heating charm came to mind. Running a hand through my hair, I furiously look around for something that I could use. Then I look down at my tanktop which I was wearing under my jacket. I hope Scabior likes orange.

I am now levitating him though the forest and I am only wearing my leather jacket and jeans for my tanktop was streched over Scabior's scarred chest. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. When I reach the clearing I am greeted by the sight of three angry and confused snatchers. I guess the sight of their leader, scarred and unconcious, being levitated by a woman who was sort of their prisoner was some what suspicious.

"I can explain" I say holing up a hand. Wolf guy crosses his arms and bares his teeth. The other two just stare at the sight of their leader wearing a woman's orange top.

"I came back a few hours ago with er, watson carter, the blonde man, because we needed food and shelter and we had no where else to go and then late at night I woke up and saw that watson was gone and that he had taken my wand, only to find Scabior almost dead in the forest" I say all of this very quickly and the wolf man raises and eyebrow at me.

""ow can we believe you?" he says, "how do we know you aren't the one who killed 'im"

"Look, he's not dead and if I were the one who did it would I be coming back to help you?"

"She's got a point Greyback" one of the other snatchers says but is cut of with a growl from the werewolf.

"How can you girly help us?"

"I can heal him properly and mabye help you track the man who did this" I respond my head held high. I would never help them snatch any living soul, but Watson was more like the undead, cold and heartless.

"Now does any one have a bottle of dittany?" I say wanting to avoid the topic of me being a killer. They look at me as if I asked if any of them want the next issue of the Quibbler.

"Or not" This was bad because if I didn't put dittany on Scabior's wounds he would be scarred forever. I pushed past the snatchers with an audacity that I didn't even know I had.

"You see," I said before entering the red tent "while I'm healing your leader someone will have to be in charge, but who will do it?" I say and am pleased with my cleverness when I hear them start to argue over the subject.

Their shouts were getting louder and greyback's teeth were bared so I knew it was time to make an exit but before I could make it into the tent with the levitated Scabior, a rock, which was being thrown by one snatcher to hit another, hit me right above my eyebrow. My world was sent spinning before I made it stand still. Putting the hand that wasn't levitating Scabior, up to the spot, I felt a warm sticky feeling, blood, something I had had enough of. Staggering into the tent and seeing the familiar glow of Scabior's many candles, I gently dropped him to his mat.

I kneel beside him and brush his hair out of his face. He looks so different when unconcious, he lookes natural, not pretending to be this great tough snatcher or anything.

"Accio clean shirt" I say and out from a black bag in the corner comes a black button up. I awkwardly remove my orange shirt from him and replace it with the black one. I prop his head on a pillow and cover him with a red (of course) plaid blanket I find and that's all I can do for now. When he wakes I can get some food into him. Sitting down before the vanity, I see my own appearance. My hair is still very short and I smile when I touch the red steak which was still bright as ever. My smile fades when I see the cut above my eyebrow. It is worse than I thought it was. A long angry red gash streached from my hairline to above my brow and it stung whenever I touched it. Without the dittany, I would be scarred also. Great another way Scabior and I would match. I make my way over to the black bag from which the shirt came and I find another one of his shirts inside. It's another button up, but this one's plaid and flannel. Without thinking, I remove my jacket and slip the soft material over my shoulders and button only the first four buttons. I kneel next to Scabior and check the wounds on his arms once more and then… I'm asleep.

..

..

..

I hurt everywhere. How can I hurt when I'm dead? Mabye I'm still alive. I open my eyes just a bit. Owww…. too bright. Wait if I'm alive then where am I and how could I still be breathing after that spell that little twit shot at me? I had to get my answers and when I opened my eyes they were there. I am in my tent, on my mat, and there she is, her arms and head resting on my chest. Some people when they come into consi- whatever its called, don't remember a thing. I remember everything, the boy, her wand, the flames, everything. I take another look at Cleo and my, is that my shirt she's wearing? Ah, when you get to your lowest point you can only get higher. My shirt on her, on the other hand…let's just say I am a very happy snatcher right now.

"Beautiful… Beautiful" She shoots up like a rocket and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Scabior!" she says smiling and I like how my name sounds coming from her lips.

"Oh when I saw you in the forest I thought you were dead but you weren't… oh Scabior I could just kiss you!" I smirk as I watch her turn a lovely shade of red, before being shocked when I feel her lips soft and warm on my cheek. Like I said before when at your lowest point...

"Look love, I know I'm gorgeous but I must ask you to restrain your being 'cause I'm seriously injured" She just scoffs and says "like I don't know that, I saved your life"

"Oh and my shirt looks ravishing on you beautiful" he says not even thinking of thanking me. Looking down at the mentioned shirt, I am horrified to see how low it was, only the first few buttons fastened. I turn aroun quickly and button up the rest right up to the collar and when I turn around to face him again his smirk is long gone. I smile sweetly at this and kneel beside the mat again.

"So, what do you remember?" I ask wanting to get some answers for all I knew was that Watson had ran away, with my wand, and almost killing Scabior. What a great guy!

"Everythin'" Scabior says looking at his nails intently before looking at me.

"Your boyfriend wanted to go on a little walk through the forest and out o' the camp, so I tried to stop 'im cause snatching is m' job and he threw some dirty hex at me" When he says this he looks uncomfortable, like someone who has told a lie. Why would he lie about getting hexed?

"Did um, did watson say anything 'bout me before he left?" I say biting my lip. I do care about watson and who knows mabye he left me for a good reason.

Scabior closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as if trying to remember something before looking up at me again.

"Nope" he pops putting his arms in back of his head "sorry love"

She just nods and folds her hands in her lap. I couldn't tell her that I fought for her, I just couldn't and I couldn't that Watson had used her either. As she flitts around the tent getting things from my bag and checking on my wounds, I truly realize how innocent she is. She is healing a murderer, a follower to the Dark Lord, and she's calm and smiling, making jokes about my clothes and all that. She is the only women in a camp full of dangerous men, including one werewolf and she thinks that everythin' will be alright.

She's making some sort of food right now and she couldn't appear anymore like a wife. Woah, no no no! Man have I grown weak and mushy, discusting! No matter how wifey she looks right now she's still annoying the !#$% out o' me!

"Will you just try it?" she says pleading and pushing the bowl in front of my face.

"No!" I shout. I don't eat vegtable stew, I just don't. I'm about to go off into another rant about how I despise any green food, when I see a bright red mark streaching down her forehead and above her eyebrow. I brush the hair out of the way and see that it's a gash as big and as bad as the ones on my chest. She looks into my eyes for a second before brushing my hand aside.

"What happened to you beautiful?" I would kill whoever did it.

She shakes her head and returns to cooking.

" it was a rock that's all" she says lightly stirring the stew. I would let it go for now but I would find out what happened. If it was Carter boy…

..

..

..

"hey beautiful," I hear his voice call from the mat. I had finally gotten him to eat the stew and I think he secretly liked it!

"hmmm" I say sitting down at the mirror and trying to charm my hair to be long again.

"Why aren't you wearing one of thos li'l dresses with the apron and fishnets?" I almost drop the wand at his comment.

"That's French maids not nurses" I say rolling my eyes.

"I've seen nurses wear li'l dresses" he exlaims, rolling over on his side to face me.

"I bet you have, scabior, I bet you have" I drawl and Scabior just shrugs. It was starting to get late and we could hear the other snatchers come back from their hunt, their loud voices shouting exclaimations of the most inappropriate things.

"Uh, I guess I have to go back to the "guest tent"" I say grimacing at the thought of that dark cavern. Scabior just rolls his grey eyes and flicks his wand at the vanity chair. I smile as I see it transfigure into a small blue mat, complete with pillow and blanket.

"Thanks" I say, putting out a few candles and getting under the covers. I was a bit cold and my jeans were killing me but I couldn't be any happier.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I hear his voice, a bit slurred with sleepines.

"you cold beautiful?" I'm a little touched that he cares.

"A bit chilly, yeah" I respond wrapping the blacket tighter around me.

"Well in that case, Cleopatria, how 'bout you come over 'ere to your dear Scabior and we can huddle together for warmth?"

"No" I say darkly, pulling my blanket to cover the red on my cheeks, even though it's to dark to see anthing. Even though his offer is tempting, I do have my morals.

"Oh and Scabior," I say smiling.

"yeah love?"

"Call me cleo"

A/N : sorry for the wait my lovelies but I do hope you liked this one!

As you can tell I need song sugestions please! So please review and suggest away!

Next on IDYTSMH- Someone who you've never seen returns to the story, Cleo takes a swim, Scabior is on a cane, and what is with the pinata in Scabior's bag!


	8. Close Encounters Of the Scabior Kind

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: HP the great is not mine, if he was I would not be on Fanfiction would I now?**

**A/N: Please do keep the reviews coming! I promise to post a special 30****th**** review chapter and a Valentine's Day special if you do! Oh, would you guys like to see Cleo' hair longer? Yes? No? Hope you like this one!**

Chapter 8 Close Encounters of the Scabior Kind

Song- none but I make up for this with the kiss. Oops! Shouldn't have said that!

Previously in IDYTSMH- "Oh and Scabior," I say smiling. "yeah love?"

"Call me cleo"

"Get your filty hands off of me!" I could hear someone shout from outside the tent and when I look over my blanket I see that Scabior is not here. At this moment I feel a nausiating sense of Déjà vu and I throw back my covers and march out the tent. The cold morning air whips at my face and I wrap my arms around myself wanting the warmth I felt in the tent. The snatchers were surrounding something and were in the menacing stances I knew well. Scabior, as usual, was at the front and even though I saw him from behind, I knew that his signature smirk was in place.

"I know nothing and am only searching for my lost fiance" a distintivly nasal voice calls from inside of the cicle of Snatchers. Then I feel all color drain from my face and my hands grow cold.

"Stop it all of you, stop!" I call running up to the group and putting a hand on Scabior's arm. I am distracted from my original motive when I see that under scabior's right hand is a cane with a fancy jewel at the top. It looked ridiculous.

"Give me that! You're scarred on your chest! You're legs are fine!" I exclaim yanking the cane out of his grasp and then blush at the last statement. Scabior glares at me and crosses his arms.

"terrible! Look at 'er, taking a cane away from a cripple!" he shouts. The man in the circle just stares at me, gaping like a fish.

"Enough about the cane, Let me introduce you all" I say nervously wringing my hands "to, er, Samuel Arnold Tunamen…the third, my,um ex-fiance"

..

..

..

My men and I had just caught this really pathetic guy in the forest, who was wearin' a bloody suit and were asking 'im the usual when she comes out. Cleo (I can call 'er that now) is still wearing my shirt and her hair is sticking up at odd angles. Approaching us with the fury of storm, she automatically puts a hand on my arm and takes my cane! I kept it just for show but I still liked it! I am trying to tell the others of how unreasonable my li'l pixie is being when she gazes at our over dressed prisoner and introduces 'im as Samuel Tunamen the third… her ex-fiancé. Oh great, another bloke to put on my to-kill list!

"Cleopatria, dear, we have been looking for you for eleven days without any luck. Have they kept you here, these monsters, and what on earth are you wearing? Sammy says, looking at my shirt on her with his nose in the air.

"It s'mine" I say, watching with pleasure as Sammy boy's eyes grow wide as I throw an arm over Cleo's shoulders and lean my head against hers.

"By God, Cleopatria! What have you been doing with these…?" Sammy trails off his big nose sniffing us out like a bloodhound.

"Samuel, I'm safe and there is no need to worry. I'm sort of like a, er, nanny now and I have no where else to go" she says biting her lip, but thankfully, not moving out of my arms.

"Look Cleo, we're gonna 'ave to ask your darling boy here a few questions now" I mutter into her ear and watch her eyes grow wide.

"No" she hisses back "you can't hurt him, he's a half blood like me, but his father has a high spot in the Ministry and supports Umbridge" I lower my wand, which was pointed at Sammy's chest and am glad that she told me, cause if she hadn't I would be Sammy boy's father's next meal. It would be terrible for 'is indigestion though.

"Go on then! Scamper off!" I shout, but he stays in place and grabs Cleo's arm. I don't care who his Daddy is at that moment and I raise my wand again.

..

..

"Don't...touch…her." Scabior says keeping a cool mask with an underlying intensity that scares me. My head starts to pound and I tear away from Scabior's hold on me.

"It's too early for all of this" I say, rubbing my forehead and trying to get rid of the headache named "Dangerous Snatcher meets Ex-Fiancé" Seriously now, I wake up after spending a day looking after a man who almost died and who I am starting to have odd feelings for, only to wake up to the sight of a group of ruthless killers surrounding my annoying ex! I just realize then how light I was making this whole situation. When I was playing nurse, Scabior's men were killing and torturing innocent witches and wizards. At this thought, my world goes a bit blurry but only for a second until I'm back into the sharp knife that is reality. Scabior has a hand on my shoulder and Tunamen's still holding my arm. The two men are glaring daggers at each other and the other snatchers look confused. I had a big choice to make, to go with the ex, who was a living nightmare, and live a boring life with sane non-homicidal people or to stay with Scabior, who I was agonizingly drawn to, only to know in my soul that I was in the presence of men who killed.

"Go Samuel, just go" I sigh putting my head in my hands. Scabior looks happy…too happy.

"But Cleopatria, who'll take care of your darling mum?" Tunamen coos crossing his arms. Scabior raises a brow in confusion and looks at me for explanation but I keep my gaze on Samuel.

"She'll be fine" I growl, surprising myself at how dangerous I sound. Although I tell myself this, I can't be sure. I still hadn't found my bag with her letter and so I set out to run away from the camp to find it today. Scabior now looks like he is going to blow up on Samuel again, but before he can do so Samuel takes his wand out of his neatly pressed suit and gives a little wave, twiddling his fingers.

"Ta Cleopatria!" he says merrily. And with one swipe of his hand on his shoulder, as if to get rid of the dirty snatchers, he was gone. With an audible sigh, I plop down, unladylike, onto the nearest boulder and put my head in my hands.

"This has been so weird…" I groan my voice muffled by my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Scabior smirking down at me. Doesn't he ever just smile?

"Now love we" he says motioning towards the snatcher, who look uncomfortable, "are going out to…work and you shall stay 'ere and cook and clean and be a proper, what did you say again, a nanny!" I growl at him but toss my head and respond, "Where else am I to go, idiot?" He just smiles and ruffles my hair.

"That's the spirit!" and with that he and the other snatchers are waltzing into the forest once more. I stand up and walk wearily into the tent sitting on my new mat. I pick at its baby blue cover for a while, bored. I begin to hum a tune when I see something poking out of the vanity drawer. Curiosity growing like a flower into my mind caused me to jump up and yank open the drawer. There inside were four wands and on each was a small tag. The tags read the names of the prisoners I had grown to care for, Irene, her mother, the old couple, and…Watson. Grabbing the long delicate wand of Watson Carter, I feel a sense of bittersweet revenge.

"Now we're equal" I mutter putting the wand in my front pocket. I head towards the flaps of the crimson tent and smile. You really didn't think I'd stay put, did you?

..

..

..

We had just killed again, Mudbloods who had been…uncooperative. I feel sick as we march through the forest, towards the camp. The girl has a hold on me and now I was starting to have morals. This is not good. Snatchers Don't Have Feelings! I then smell something; I tell my men to stop when I catch a whiff of the scent again. It smelled like vanilla, boring vanilla, nothing like the orange spice that seemed to cling to Cleo. I could almost hear the breathing of another, but I let it go, wanting to get back to camp. It had been a hard day and a bowl of vegetable stew sounds pretty good to me right now. One of the snatchers, a man I called "dumbo" cause of his big ears and lack in intelligence, is just standing there, as if expecting me to pick up the dead body he dropped. No respect. I bark out some other commands, but my mind is farter away…with her. Before we break into the clearing, I send two of the others to drop off the corpses at the Ministry. I am feeling quite swell, that is, until I find my tent empty and a note on my vanity.

_Silly Scabior I'll be back! Don't you worry!_

_Yours,_

_Cleo_

_PS: I wonder is Watson is still in the forest… hmm… _

I crumple up the paper and feel a smirk pull up the corners of my lips. Mine indeed…

..

..

..

I trudge through the unknown woods, my initial excitement from the morning swept away by the evening winds. I had been looking for my bag and trying to retrace my first steps, but have had no such luck. I wonder if he's looking for me as I am my bag. I walk a ghost, my mind somewhere else then on the path my robotic feet lead me. My dream world is broken however, when I see the dirt path turn into a little rocky terrain. Looking up, I see a small lake, surrounded by black skeletons of trees, the white of the ice standing out brightly in the darkness. I suddenly realize how thirsty I am, how my throat burns with ice. Throwing myself by the lake, I feel my poetic haze leave me and I'm just Cleo Wright. I cast a heating charm over the lake and watch with childlike fascination as the ice soon melts and cracks, and as steam rises above the lake. Yanking off my boots and sticking my pale feet into the warm water, I am filled with relief and let out a long sigh. I close my eyes, my arms planted on either side of me and my legs now knee deep in the water. How am I going to get back? I don't know and truly don't care right now. I am about to pull my legs out of the water and continue on my journey, when I feel a strong shove on my shoulder blades and am sent diving into the lake, my world going blurry and bubbly. I hold my breath for ten, terrifying moments until I am able to shoot up to the surface. Gasping for breath, I look around frantically, searching for the culprit and finding him rolling on the ground laughing and slapping his knees.

"You" I sputter water dripping down my face as I watch Scabior have a fit. I swim to the edge and climb clumsily onto shore.

"That's what you get for runnin' away, blondie" Oh great, another pet name. he stands up and offers me his hand, still smirking merrily. I swat at it and a plan formulates in my head quickly, like gears in high speed.

"Oh God, Scabior, I yell dramatically, putting a hand to the base of my throat "my necklace, the one with the pyramid, it's gone; it's down there" I say looking ruefully into the murky water which were now getting colder. Scabior, for once, looks uncomfortable, losing his cool.

"Please" I plead clinging to his coat and faking sobs as I bury my face into his jacket. Sighing, he grips me by the shoulders then turns away towards the lake. Then he takes off his leather coat and rubs his hands together. Oh Merlin! I just meant for him to feel bad, no to-Splash! All I see is a small ripple of water and then he's gone. My necklace, in reality, was under my pillow in our tent. I felt terrible and covered my mouth with one hand. When he didn't appear after a few long moments, I run towards the lake, my heart pounding, and dive into to rescue him. I feel the water envelope me and again my breath is gone. Since I can see nothing, I reach out and desperately search for that stupid, stupid man! I feel a strong arm underneath my finger tips and grasp it, dragging him with me onto shore. It takes all of my strength and when I lay him onto the rocks, I fall down next to him, my breath ragged and unsteady. Er, what did my grandfather teach me? C, C, CPR! I flip myself over and crouch over Scabior my nose touching his. I slowly tilt his head back and rest my lips on his, preparing to breath air into his lungs, when I feel his cold wet lips press hard against mine and feel a hand wrap around my neck softly. My eyes fly open and I push my hands against his chest, struggling to get free. I fall back onto the rocks with an ungracious thud and when I look at him again, Scabior is sitting up straight, his Cheshire grin in place. He then withdraws something from his pocket, a small golden chain with a pyramid dangling beneath the golden loop.

"Drowning's no fun, but I sure did like that outcome," he says his head tilted to the side and dripping wet. "Didn't expect you to kiss me, but how could you resist?"

"It's called CPR, a muggle way of getting air into a person who's inhaled too much water, but personally I think you needed that water to balance out your air head!" I shout heading in no particular direction, when I feel his arm link mine.

"It's this way" he says guiding me like a child in the exact opposite direction. It feels just like old times again, just me, Scabior, and a leisurely walk through the woods, which just happened to feature a long tirade of mine about not kissing women you did not fully know and Scabior's smug grin glowing in the star less night.

_Fine capituli or end of the chapter _

A/N: So, what did you think? Things were a bit rushed on purpose, to show how Cleo's life has truly gone down the rabbit hole, so to say. I'm sorry it's a bit late, but I've been busy. I hope you still have hope for me! LOL. I didn't want Cleo and Scabior to really kiss, but when they do, if they will, it will be cosmic!

Up next on IDYTSMH: A Dance Party including the snatchers dancing to the Safety Dance? No Way!

Shout out to: Katie and Mia, to all my reviewers, and to jesskuh2jake for awhile back, recommending Florence and The Machine, a band in which I now adore! Bye, Bye lovelies!


	9. Preview Please Read!

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart *** Preview*****

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: I dis the claim.**

**A/N: Okay this is just an overgrown preview for the next chapter I felt bad about not being able to write sooner thus this little piece was born. Oh and here's a little gift for you ****.com/imgres?imgurl=./4092/5217294306_&imgrefurl=.com/photos/vampiremisfit4169/5217294306/&usg=_vBG9bU4qMexjs9ISjGVX3qUF1VY=&h=500&w=429&sz=68&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=CBwhRU_Q7-IZM:&tbnh=130&tbnw=110&ei=lCpYTe_cGofDgQeD2cyxDA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dkeep%2Bcalm%2Band%2Blet%2Bscabior%2Bsnatch%2Byou%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7DKUS%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D574%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=239&vpy=90&dur=1404&hovh=242&hovw=208&tx=90&ty=132&oei=lCpYTe_cGofDgQeD2cyxDA&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0**** Copy and paste onto the Search bar!**

**Preview: Tickled Pink **

Previously on IDYTSMH: It feels just like old times again, just me, Scabior, and a leisurely walk through the woods, which just happened to feature a long tirade of mine about not kissing women you did not fully know and Scabior's smug grin glowing in the star less night.

"Cleo…wake up…Cleo!" I shake her shoulder again and her eyelids flutter for a second before closing again. It is three days after the miracle at the lake and we had fallen into a steady schedule. I would go snatch Mudbloods, she would stay in the tent cooking, cleaning, and later I would return, we would eat, and then we would go to sleep or I would go on guard. Today though, I had big news. Other snatching parties around the area decided that tonight, they would be throwing a ball of sorts. All of us dress all fancy, gotta love irony, but act like our usual selves.

Cleo is going to kill me, I know it, when I tell her that she coming too, cause women get all antsy when they have to find pretty things to wear last minute. That's why I'm waking her up so early, we are going shopping. I sit on her mat and look at her again. She had taken another one of my shirts and was curled up under the covers. Her gold hair is gleaming in the light and her pink lips are smiling just a little...beautiful. I never have felt this way before and am not so sure I should.

CCCC

"Look Cleo, we don't have all day…"

I hear a voice complain. I'm too tired to answer so I bury my head into my blankets and hope that his voice goes away.

"I know awake so don't make me tickle you, 'cause I will" Scabior doesn't seem like the ticking type. He's more of a Crucio kind of guy. So, the thought of him being all tickling and giddy makes me smile and I try to control my giggles but accidentally let one slip, blowing my cover.

"Okay love, you asked for it" and with that his hands are at my sides and my once giggles are now full out laughs. I'm extremely ticklish, curse him! Soon it gets hard to breath and I look up, still in hysterics, to see Scabior smiling a genuine grin down at me. Not a smirk, not a sneer, but a smile. Now laughter is not the only reason I'm breathless.

"What d'ya want, Scabby" I say out of breath and clutching my sides, smiling also. I remember asking Roberta the same question in the morning, but this time I'm smiling, this time I'm single.

He sits back on the swivel chair and an impish look dances in his eyes. I don't have a good feeling about this. Two days ago, the day after our little swim in the lake, Scabior had that same look in his eyes right before Snatcher number 2's jacket "suddenly" caught on fire.

"Oh no" I mutter. He raises a brow and the mischievous grin grows larger.

"Today is a very important day, love! D'ya know why?" He asks

"No" I groan putting my head in my hands.

"Well love, last night I got an invitation to a snatcher part. Sort 'a a mockery of rich snobs like the Malfoys and the Blacks"

A party? This catches my attention so I urge him on "and…"

"And you, beautiful star of my life, you are going to be my date!"

….

A/N: So the 30th review special is coming up I promise, but exams are next week and I'm sure you've felt my pain, right? Did you think this was a cute tidbit? I hope you did cause things are going to get exiting after this! I already have the ending in my head and the next chapter is planned out but I'm glad you read this and I hope you don't hate me for not posting sooner.

Next on IDYTSMH: The dance! Oh and maybe a few stolen kisses and a few tears and another woman in Scabior's view who is wearing a short red dress, hiss!


	10. The Capture of Two Hearts

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: Oh seriously now! I don't claim anything!**

**A/N: So here it is the 30****th**** review special! …Sort Of… Review and Rave!**** Oh and her name is Cleopatria with an **_**i. **_**I thought it rolled off the tongue easier, you know. **

**PS: You guys have stopped reviewing don't loose hope in me!**

Chapter 9 (official) The Capture of Two Hearts

Song for the dance:

The Snatchers- The Safety Dance- Men without hats

Previously in IDYTSMH: _"Well love, last night I got an invitation to a snatcher part. Sort 'a a mockery of rich snobs like the Malfoys and the Blacks" _

_A party? This catches my attention so I urge him on "and…" _

"_And you, beautiful star of my life, you are going to be my date!"_

As I gaze out the shop window, I can hear Jeanie, a shop assistant, ask me something but my focus is elsewhere. From my spot on a platform in front of the main window, I can see past the bustling road and into the men's haberdashery across the street. There I could see Scabior, yelling at the store owner and waving around his ridiculous cane like a cranky old man. Probably because they had no ties in plaid! I have no idea how he managed to get me to go with him tonight but I have a feeling it has something to do with those kohl-rimmed grey eyes and how with one glance my lonely heart skips a beat.

"Hey…Hello…Oi!"

"Yes?" I say quickly turning to face Jeanie, my face burning.

"What do you think?" she asks motioning with one little hand to the mirror to my left.

This small but expensive witch boutique has many colourful dresses with intricate designs and Scabior had given me enough money to buy them all (where he had gotten the money, I decided not to ask), but I had chosen a simple gray gown with a high collar. The dress I now see in the mirror before me definitely is not the dull one I had wanted. It is…pink, a soft rosy colour with a scooping neckline and a chiffon tutu like skirt, simply a cloud of pink. This dress is the essence of pretty and pretty I am not! What happened to the gray thing?

"Er, I don't mean to sound rude but what is this?" I ask Jeanie, gingerly touching the pink skirts and raising a brow. The otherwise quiet girl springs to life, rolling her eyes and giving me a look.

"You are a witch right?" she asks twirling a strand of mousey brown hair around her finger.

I nod and she continues, "This is an Ophelia Kahn original," she says as if that explains everything. I must still look stupid because she rolls her eyes again and explains further.

"Her designs are charmed to fit the first emotion the wearer feels while trying on the dress. So pink…got someone special out there?" she asks with a knowing smirk, heading towards the window. I turn as pink as the dress and hope she doesn't guess.

"Is it him?" she squeals pointing to a brawny man with a cheesy white grin. I snort and she shrugs.

"Okay…not your type then-Oh how 'bout him!" she exclaims pointing towards a tall man with a girl on either arm. I roll my eyes and am about to ask her to stop when she's at it again.

"Oh look at hi- Oh my God…Snatchers!"

"What!" I exclaim pushing past her and peeking out the window. Sure enough, Scabior and his crew were marching down the lane, making the crowds part like the Red Sea. Rather than die letting him see me in the pink dress, I dash behind the curtain of the changing stall and through the dress over to a helpless Jeanie, holding my breath all the while.

"Oh Merlin! I'm a half-blood! I hear they're taking us too! What do you think they want with-"

"Jeanie!"

Right at that moment, the bell above the front door chimed merrily and from my hiding spot, I could see a familiar figure with a bedazzled cane stride impatiently to a trembling Jeanie.

"He-he-hello sir!" she tries wearing a wavering smile "How may I help you today?"

He pushes past her roughly, his boots making loud clicks as he searches behind endless racks of shimmering fabric.

Jeanie scuttles behind him, wringing her hands, a thin line between her eyebrows. Poor girl!

"Well sir, we have many designs that might pl-"

"Shu' up!" Scabior roars, whipping around and aiming his wand at her throat. Quickly slipping into my (cough cough) _new_ plaid flannel dress, I decide I'd rather make my presence known than let someone be killed by the fury of a snatcher.

"Temper, Scabby, temper!" I call out, making both of their heads turn.

"There you are, love. I hope you found something…intriguing for tonight" he says with a Cheshire grin, lowering his wand. Jeanie's jaw drops.

"A; I don't want to go and B; don't expect me to look all hot goddess, agreed?" I say flicking a strand of hair from out of my eyes.

Before he can reply, Jeanie appears from behind a large checkout desk with a small bag in hand.

"Here you go," she says slowly, giving me an odd look. Well I am with a ruthless killer who has most likely used several unforgivables and let's face it; we looked like a really odd unstable…couple. Ugh!

"'ere" says Scabior, handing Jeanie a handful of coins and grabbing my wrist, practically dragging me out the shop.

"Bye," I call back to the mousey haired girl whose eyes saw me differently now, now that I'm with him, Scabior, the snatcher.

SSSSS

"Wait!" she calls putting a hand on my arm and looking up at me.

"I need just one more thing, please…"

I really want to get back to the camp so I could see what she had found to wear tonight, but instead I roll my eyes and cross my arms giving into those eyes of hers. She gives a quick smug smile and skips off, turning the corner and out of sight. I sigh and lean against the cold stone wall behind me. My me, who were getting a little fire whiskey at a near by pub, would be ashamed seeing their boss losing his head over some girl. I glance at the red band circling my arm and images of last night flash before my eyes:

Leaving Cleo to Hunt. Finding the muggle boy. Torture. Questioning. Death of the innocent. Returning. A smile from Cleo.

A smile from a beautiful woman for the sinner, a flash of green death for the innocent.

I take out a lighter and am about to have a smoke, when a hand reaches out and takes the lighter.

"That's disgusting," she says blowing out the flame. Throwing back the lighter, Cleo crosses her arms and I secretly vow never to take a drag again. I begin to walk and she has to take long strides to catch up.

"What do you have there, blondie?" I ask, motioning to the large bag in her hand, only to receive a pink-lipped smirk. Women!

"A surprise!" she says in a sing- song-y voice, giving me a headache. Well two can play at this game.

"Ah, a surprise! Does this surprise happen to be small, black, and lacy?" I ask, looking out of my eye to see that blush I love. Pushing the limit, I tug on the hem of her dress, only to send her whipping around, a wand pointed at my chest.

"Where the 'ell did you get that?"

"I found it among the other ones in your desk three days ago. It's Watson's." she explains, her head bent.

"So let me get this, sweetheart, you could have left, escaped three days ago and your still here?"

Her head tilts up her wide eyes looking curiously into mine, "What makes you think I want to leave?"

Then, there is only silence.

CCCCCC

I see pull my jacket around my shoulders and sit on a big boulder outside of the tent, waiting for my turn to get dressed for tonight. I grab my shopping bag and pull out the small metallic box, grandfather would be proud. Tonight I was going to sort of stir trouble at the party with this little muggle machine, a radio! I would hide it first, and then I would…

"Cleo! Can you get in here?" I hear him call from inside the tent. Approaching the red fort warily, I pull back the flap to see a well-dressed Scabior looking into the vanity mirror. He wore a black suit with a dark green vest with silver embroidery underneath. Around his neck there was an untied silver cravat.

"Would you stop staring and get over here?" he asks irritably, still looking into the mirror. Flushed and embarrassed, I walk up to him and rock back and forth on my feet, my hands behind my back. This is all very awkward.

"Can you tie this…tie?" he asks turning to face me and waving around an end of the cravat.

"It's a cravat, Scabior. They were mostly used in the Victorian era. Am I addressing Scabior here or Mr. Darcy?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," I say getting even closer and pulling on the sides of the silk material. I can smell slight cologne on him, a sort of woodsy scent mixed in with the scent of a burning fire. I close my eyes for just a second before returning my gaze to intently looking at the cravat. I can sense that he's looking down at me, his eyes burning onto the top of my head, watching waiting.

"There," I say tying the last loop. He then raises a hand and places it over mine, on his chest and over his heart. My heart is beating so fast at that moment, I can think of anything but now, not the future, not the past, just…now. His arm circles my waist and he leans his head down, coarse red strands brushing against my cheek.

Kiss me, I long to say, kiss me now.

"Hey boss, when d'ya think Umbridge is going to pay us?" a voice calls from behind me. The moment is over and Scabior lets go of me, a scowl on his face. He looms over Snatcher number one and mutters something close to his ear. A look of terrified horror appears on the poor soul's face and he scuttles out of the tent, making me wonder what exact death threat Scabior gave him. Scabior turns around to face me, raising a finger as if to say something, but then smiles at me teasingly and with a wink he is gone.

SSSSSS

I am trying to guess what her dress looks like while sitting out in the cold waiting for my date. Black? No too serious. Red? After entering my tent, she'll probably never wear red again. I'm distracted, though, when I notice that my candles are creating a lovely silhouette against the front of the tent. I lean back against a boulder and watch as she gets ready for the party. After a while her voice calls from inside, "Er, Scabior, I can't go right now…I'll meet you there!"

"Now, I am not arriving at this party without my date!" I shout back. Women never stop confusing me.

"Scabior…" she whines. Now, I'm handsome, brave, dangerous, and dark, but I am not patient.

"Out. Now." I say and smile as I see the flap of the tent open slightly. That's more like it. Come on, just a few more steps. She is beautiful, as she stands before me now, her head bent, she is dazzling. She is also wearing pink, not expected, but nevertheless lovely. Her hair is now charmed to reach her shoulders, slightly tan shoulders I long to touch. I walk towards her and lift her chin with a hand. Her brown eyes stare into mine, her lips tremble slightly, begging to be kissed. I lean forward and smell her perfume. I bought a new bottle for her in town. The money was well spent.

"Scabior," she whispers, "can you…" She turns around and I see that she needs help with the zipper and I'm always willing to help a lady in need. After taking longer than needed to zip the dress, I turn her around and hold out my arm.

"Shall we?"

CCCCC

We're here now, in front of a large party tent with several connecting parts. Dark and haunting music echoes from within along with laughter. I am extremely nervous, clutching Scabior arm tightly.

What if they don't like me? What if they find out I'm a half-blood/ What if they kill me? There are many 'what ifs' and there is only one way to find out what will happen. Entering the largest tent, I keep my head held high even though I'm going mad on the inside. Scabior whispers something in my ear but I hear nothing as a tall brunette approaches us, her eyes set on Scabior. Who is this?

"Ah Rachel, the beautiful hostess!" Scabior says with a smile I don't like. Rachel wears a dark red dress with an extremely low neckline. I look like a fairy princess, while she looks like a glamorous starlet. Great, just great. I look around me as Scabior and Rachel begin to chat. The tent is dark and there are people everywhere, all dressed in rich dark colors. I stand out ridiculously and regret even coming.

"Rachel, let me introduce you to Cleo Wright," Scabior says and I whip my head around and take Rachel's hand. Her nails dig into my fingers sharply and I give her a glare covered with a sweet smile.

'It's a pleasure," I lie and she takes her hand away glaring all the while.

Time passes and soon its time for me to set my plan in action. Telling Scabior that I'm going to get a drink, I am sadly disappointed when I see that he doesn't care at all. He is transfixed by Rachel's dark beauty. As I push through the crowd, who most I realize, are murderers, and toward the band, I mutter a quick silencio and the music stops. The lead singer tries to belt out another word but cannot. Hidden by the shadows, I grab my purse and pull out a shrunken radio.

"Engorgio" I whisper and the little metal box becomes heavy. Closing my eyes and crossing my fingers I flip on the on switch and with a quick concealing charm I dash away. The music starts immediately and everyone looks confused. A quirky techno beat echoes through the now silent room until one snatcher shouts, "Yeah! Let's dance!" All the crowd, most drunk, start to dance strangely, arms flailing and hips swaying. I smile and let out a giggle as I notice the song: an old 80's beat called "The Safety Dance". I am about to start dancing too when I feel an arm grab my own and pull me behind a table of firewhiskey and into a corner.

"What," Scabior hisses motioning towards the dancing crowds, "is this?"

"My surprise," I say with a smirk "Oh come on…they like it"

He gives me a dark look and I know that I'm on thin ice.

"I never should have brought you woman!"

"Fine, then! Go snog you're new girlfriend and I'll turn off the radio and no one will be happy!" I shout, my temper flaring. And with that, I open a flap to the tent and run out into the night, hot tears running down my face. In the open forest I run and find a small pond near by. Colored lanterns are levitating above the pond and a hidden flute is playing a small sad tune. Everything in my life has become so dramatic, like a bad soap opera. I begin to sob uncontrollably into my hands and fall down onto the soft grass, when I feel a weight on my shoulder and look up to see two gray eyes looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry, love." Scabior says offering a hand. I take it and wipe the tears from my eyes with the other.

"I just wanted to do something fun, I… I didn't mean for you to get upset," I say my voice trembling "because I care about you very much and when I saw you with…" He then shushes me and crushing me against his chest.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Cleo" he murmurs into my ear and I look up, daring to believe what he says is true, and let his lips fall over mine. As he kisses me, fiercely as if the world was ending, I can't help but feel an odd sense that something is not right. I push the feeling aside and return his kiss. The slow destruction of the walls built around my heart, makes me lift my hands to run my fingers through his hair. At first I feel his coarse long hair beneath my fingertips but then the hair starts to feel softer shorter. I open my eyes just a bit and see a flash of blonde…blonde! Pushing my palms against his shoulders and pulling away with horror and disgust. I raise a trembling hand to my lips and back into a tree behind me, my dress tearing on thorns around me.

"It's you…"

Fine capituli or End of Chapter

A/N: I'm truly evil, aren't I? Well sorry for the wait and thank you for staying with me and reading this chapter. To see a new picture of Cleo and as picture of her dress visit my profile page! Well ta ta for now my lovelies!

Next time in IDYTSMH: Not likely!


	11. Of Ashes and Blood

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: La La La I can't hear you…. Okay I don't claim**

**A/N: So Sorry! I really am! I've been attacked by so many plot bunnies, it's a bloody assault! Check out my new story The Piper's Song and enjoy this chapter! I wanted to make the story a bit darker and more intense so here it is. With love, The Dreamer **

Chapter 10 Of Ashes and Blood

Previously: At first I feel his coarse long hair beneath my fingertips but then the hair starts to feel softer shorter. I open my eyes just a bit and see a flash of blonde…blonde! Pushing my palms against his shoulders and pulling away with horror and disgust. I raise a trembling hand to my lips and back into a tree behind me, my dress tearing on thorns around me. "It's you…"

The gray eyes of Scabior were now the dark envious green eyes of Watson Carter.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, disappointed at the tremble of my voice. He just crosses his arms, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Tsk, Tsk, my dear, is that any way to greet an old friend?" He says straightening his cravat and taking three long strides to stand before me. He smells like sharp mint and cheap cologne, nothing like the scent of fire I smelled on Scabior before the dance.

"Ah, the Polyjuice potion, a great discovery, I do say," He muses glancing at his fingernails then back up at me, looking almost feral. He reaches one hand up to brush a smooth, almost delicate, hand across my cheek. I jerk my head to the side, feeling the rough bark of the tree scratch the side of my face.

"Don't …touch…me," I grind out closing my eyes which are stinging with withheld tears. He removes his hand from my cheek only to rest it around my neck.

"I missed you," he coos and I don't believe a word.

"You left me," I exclaim, feeling tears well up behind my closed eyes, one stay drop falling down my face.

"Oh, but I'm here now and our little snatcher problem has been taken care of"

"What did you do with him, Carter? Where is Scabior?" I say and his hold on my neck gets tighter. His eyes flash and just as I'm sure that his grip will become fatal, I hear a click and feel something cool run down my neck and the pressure is gone. I gasp hoarsely when I see the small golden triangle on a chain in his pale handed grasp.

"Give it back," I manage to say out of breath and reaching in vain for my necklace "It is of no value other than sentimental and I really doubt that you want to hear about my sweet sixteen."

"That is where you are wrong, Cleopatria," he murmurs holding a trance like gaze on the small twirling pyramid in his hands. I inch sideways trying to take advantage of his distraction when his head whips around and is eyes hold a dangerous glint.

"Do you know what this is, dear?" he asks softly drawing an envelope from his pocket and I'm about to make a rather nasty remark when I recognize the wax seal that was gleaming under the light of the moon, my family crest, a bow with its arrow piercing a silver heart. I reach out to grab it but his hand catches mine.

"Let's not be rash," he whispers, "this is a letter from the late , and it states that your simple piece of supposed muggle gold is something far more valuable." My blood runs cold through my veins, the "late" ? I am about to demand an answer when he continues.

"Do you know of a Nicholas Flamel? Oh, of course you do, but do you know what he created?"

"The sorcerer's stone, an elixir for eternal life, and the process of turning stone to gold." I say remembering an old essay that I did last minute for school four years ago.

"Very good, I always knew you were a clever girl. Now tell me, what you think would happen if you put the three together, gold, power, and eternal life?"

"That would be a disaster, Watson, and you know it." I say my voice low and quavering, looking at the golden triangle which didn't seem so innocent know. It is a piece of jewelry! As if reading my thoughts, Watson asked, "Cleo you look young for your twenty one years, do you not?"

"Now wait here Watson," I say pointing a finger at his chest, "I got that necklace when I was sixteen and I do not look sixteen!" But then, I remember losing it for three years and finding it when I was nineteen. I can tell that he knows too because of the grin spreading across his pale face.

"Your dearest mother, is fatally ill, correct?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"This letter," he continues, "asks that you bring the medallion to her so that she could live," his eyes grow dark and his grin now seems almost maniacal, "such a pity that she dead, such a pity that I killed her."

SSSS

The cold wind bites at my skin, the hard bark of the tree I'm bound to scratches at my back, but the worst pain is knowing that she's in trouble, that he's with her. As usual, I can remember what had happened. Cleo and I had gotten separated at the dance. I had finally gotten away from Rachel and was going to look for my pixie when I Scabior, the snatcher, got snatched. He took a lock of my hair and duplicated my clothes, before apparating me to an unknown forest and binding me with chains to a tree and taking my wand. I put up a fight, I did, but no one is as powerful without a wand. Although I left a few cuts and bruises on Watson Carter, I was the one bound to a tree in Northern Nowhere. Taking this time to think, I wonder how I have gotten so bloody sentimental. When three muggle borns killed my brother years ago, I hated them. I still hate them and that is why I do what I do and, call me a demon but I enjoy the hunt, the chase, the feeling of power, the paid rewards, but I never enjoy the kill. Oh, then there's that little thing called infatuation, my dear Cleo. I already tried telling myself that any man would be attracted to Cleo like I was, but I realize now standing out in the cold, left to die, that I would take her place, I would let myself be killed before he ever touched a single hair on her head. I let out an anguished scream and yank at the cold iron chains binding me to the tree. I notice, head hanging and breath ragged, a gap in one of the links close to my left hand. I move my arms violently making the link come loose and fall to the ground bringing the rest of the chain with it. Wasting no time feeling triumphant, I quickly use my left hand to free my right. My hair falls in my face and my vision goes blurry, a wicked grin on my face when I see the small object hidden in the dead grass at my feet. Watson Carter was an idiot.

CCCC

"You monster! I don't believe you!" I shout tears falling down my flushed cheeks. My mother couldn't be dead. I would know. I would feel it in my very soul, tearing me apart. Why would he want to kill her?

"But it is the truth precious," Watson says in a soft chilling voice, "you see, I was just leaving you after practically killing your lover, when I resumed my search for the golden pyramid, sources telling me it was in the possession of a certain Delia Wright. I tracked this Delia Wright down only to find a frail woman in a little quaint cottage, but your mother would not tell me where the medallion was so I threatened to kill her and that is exactly what I did."

I felt myself falling watching the colored lanterns dance above me. He was insane, impossible to reason with. Tonight I would die, even if he got what he wanted.

"I planned to go back to camp and convince you to tell me, but then I found your bag and the letter inside of it, leading me straight to you, the keeper of the gold. Now that I have the pyramid, I will have to dispose of any evidence that I was here." He points a wand that I notice is Scabior's to my heart.

I know what those words mean and I close my eyes trying to think back on all my happy memories before I would see the flash that would end my life. But it didn't come. Instead came a cold hand grasping my wrist and pulling me into suit clad arms, the smell of a burning fire and something indescribable.

"Scabior," I gasp looking up to see gray eyes filled with rage, his dark hair once neatly combed for the party, now hanging in his face, his breathing ragged, his stance ready to kill.

"You forgot something, Carter," He says calmly holding up my wand that Watson stole and probably used to hurt Scabior. Watson glares at him looking like a child who has been denied a trip to the toy store. The lanterns above us are starting to dim and the moon is starting to rise slowly above a hill in the distance.

"Oh, now I'll have to kill you both." He whines and Scabior lets go of me coming to tower above Watson, his smirk in place.

"Little thief, you stole my face, you stole whatever that is," Scabior says motioning to the necklace in Watson's hand, "and you stole my girl. Face me now so that I can steal your life. Cleo, go into the forest and wait, stand by a tree and close your eyes." He orders not taking his eyes off Watson.

"Scabior, I won't leave-" I try to say my hand resting on his upper arm, but he repeats his order with so much force that I shudder, turning to run into the dark woods. Thorn bushes tear through my dress and leave crimson cuts on my legs, I keep runs my vision going blurry with tears until I find a tree far enough into the depths of skeletal trees and close my eyes, awaiting his return, knowing that someone would die tonight.

SSSS

"Please, spare me," the boy whimpers, my hand at his throat, my wand at his chest. We had been dueling for awhile when I finally disarmed him and brought him to his knees. When trying to cast a burning hex, the idiot hit one of the lanterns causing the blazing inferno around us. The fire crackled in the silence around us and when I looked into the flames, I swore I saw her face staring back at me begging me to save her. I fought harder then, now ready for the big finale.

"Carter, you were always going to die but now you die a coward… Avada Kedavra!"

..

..

..

I find her, after following her sweet scent for awhile, shivering eyes closed against a spindly dying oak. Her pink dress is torn to shreds and her legs are bleeding. It is that moment I realize. Wrapping my arms around her and watching her brown doe like eyes flutter open, I realize I love her.

CCCC

I thought he wouldn't return. I thought that he was killed. I shivered in the cold until two arms wrapped around my waist and long coarse hair brushed against my cheek. Even when I opened my eyes and I saw his staring back at me with an emotion so intense, I thought he was a phantom, a desperate hoax of my imagination. But, I knew when his lips pressed hard against mine tasting of blood and ashes that he was real, and that I was his.

A/N: So sorry for the wait, but I believe that this chapter's revelations might make up for that! So tell me what you think and check on my page for the next chapter!

Up next on IDYTSMH: The snatches find the golden trio and Cleo gets trapped in Malfoy manor, having to use her sharp wit and compassion to escape and return to her beloved.


	12. The Christmas Calm Before The Storm

**I Dare You to Snatch My Heart**

**A Scabior Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for Cleo and the plot which I think of whenever I watch the DH part one**

**A/N: So here's another chapter!** **My sincere apologies for the late update but I was away at a summer writing workshop and didn't have time to work on this story. Please forgive me and I hope that this chapter will meet your expectations! **

Chapter 11 The Christmas Calm Before the Storm

Song featured: Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller

Previously: _Even when I opened my eyes and I saw his staring back at me with an emotion so intense, I thought he was a phantom, a desperate hoax of my imagination. But, I knew when his lips pressed hard against mine tasting of blood and ashes that he was real, and that I was his._

We walk hand in hand through the cold forest both of us not knowing what to say. We could have easily apparated but we both felt like taking the time to say words unspoken…that were still unspoken. After we kissed for who knows how long, he pulled back still holding me and made an odd expression, his eyebrows furrowing and his head tilted, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle or riddle. Now he won't look at me at all, gray eyes cool and determined to look into the forest ahead. I look horrible, my dress ruined, my face and legs cut and bruised, my makeup smeared, and my hair pixie short again.

The silence is a black cloud over our heads and I'm determined to dispel the negativity. I look to Scabior trying to find something to say when I notice the dark rings around his eyes.

"Scabior…is that eyeliner?" I say reaching up to brush a thumb under one of his eyes. For once he is at a loss of words as he turns to face me, one of my hands in one of his, one on his ashen cheek. The question was ridiculous of course but he seemed to forget it quickly, eyes darting to the hand on his face.

"Sorry," I mutter removing my hand, "I just don't know what to say."

"Do you want to know why I do what I do, blondie?" Scabior says suddenly, sitting down on a large hollowed log and patting the space besides him. I sit and smell the burning fire again, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I had a little brother named Faust, a soft hearted bloke; it was a surprise he got into Slytherin with me. He had a rather nasty hidden temper though and it cost him his life. One night while my mates and I were having a party o' sorts in our common room, a fight broke out in the halls including Faust and two Gryffindor mud- muggle borns." His eyes looked past me and I could tell that although he wasn't crying and wasn't about to, a deeper sadness grew in his soul telling me that his story had a most tragic ending. I put a shaking hand over his and he grasped it tightly as if it were life support.

"They killed him, Cleo, took his life and ran like cowards. Whenever a snatch a muggle born, I see their faces and after I've killed them, I see Faust's." His eyes refocused and were now on me and I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who had just told you of their own brother's death? Luckily he says something before I spit out something stupid, "But whenever I see you, love, I see somethin' better, I see…Christmas!" He sees Christmas?

"What?" I ask utterly confused.

"Today, beautiful, is Christmas eve," He says eyes glittering and hands clapping together, totally ditching his somber aura for a more cheerful one. I can tell he was just burying his emotions, but I wasn't going to force them out of him. I am surprised that he told me so much already. Standing up, I look up at the sky as tiny white dots begin to fall, the first snow. I feel a heavy hand run down my hip, breath against my bare neck. Leaning my head back against his chest and closing my eyes, I feel so tempted to turn and embrace him, to show him how I really feel. Instead I bite my lower lip and slide out of his reach, crossing my arms over my chest. Both of our emotions are running on high and we might end up saying something or doing something we could come to regret.

"Let's head back to camp," I say holding out a hand. Scabior takes out his wand and wraps one hand around my wrist. We apparate because we have said everything we had to say, our actions spoke loud and clear. For some reason my eyes sting and water, wet drops fall down my dirty cheeks. It's been a long night.

..

..

The fire whiskey bottle hangs loosely between my fingers as I look into the flame of a candle, trying to ignore the blonde across from me. She is trying to fix the tears in her dress while sipping on a bottle of pumpkin juice. The whole situation is pretty awkward, I mean, with the whole I killed her old lover who tried to kill her but really killed her mum thing. I pinch the bridge of my nose and take another swig, trying to get rid of the pain in my head. A small tan hand darts out and grasps the glass bottle before I can take another sip.

"What?" I exclaim, turning to face the woman in front of me. Cleo's eyes are red rimmed and her nose is pink. I really hope she isn't going to start crying 'cause I really can't take crying women. Thankfully her brown eyes remain dry as she fingers my bottle and bites her lip. Cleo finally looks up to me, choppy blonde stands falling over her eyes.

"Got your attention," she starts awkwardly handing the fire whiskey back to me, "I don't regret kissing you Scabior, but I just found out my mother was murdered by someone I thought was a friend and my stress level is pretty damn high." Her voice was going shaky and her eyes were wild, "I don't know what to do anymore, my mum is gone and I'm alone."

Any other human being would comfort her, tell her that everything will be alright, and hug her until the pain went away. I can't do that because I cannot lie to her. I know that when you loose someone, it hurts, burns in your heart until you accept it. So instead I grasp her roughly by the shoulders and force her eyes onto mine.

"Cleo, we are in the middle of a war. People will die," I say through clenched teeth, "It will drop you to you knees and make you beg for mercy, but you have to keep living." My breath is ragged as we both just sit there in the crimson glow of the tent, holding each other. After a few minutes of silence, she stands and wipes her hands on her jeans.

"I'm going to take a bath out by the lake, may I use a wand," she asks holding out a hand. I toss her one from my pocket, not bothering to see whose it is and finish off the last drop of whiskey. Any other person would make her stay, tell her it's too dangerous to go into the forest at night, but I trust her and know that she could take on any danger in her way. I also know that if I were to hear her call that I could apparate to the very spot and kill anything in my way. She gives me a final nod, before slipping outside.

"Oh, and Cleo," I call smirking, "it's called guy-liner."

..

..

As soon as I make it a few feet away from his tent, I burst out into a fit of giggles. Although he isn't a pro in the comfort department, Scabior sure can make me laugh. That's one of the things I love about him. Making my way through the foliage, I think over some of the other things I like about the snatcher. His smirk makes me angry but it's his thing, not to mention it's very hot. The whole bad boy vibe attracts a lot of girls but I like the side of him he doesn't show often. The Scabior that tickles, that smiles, that protects. When I reach the new lake I found two days ago, I have in mind a whole list of things I like about him… and a list of things that I don't, like the fact he's a murderer. I take a quick scan of the area, trees, bushes, water, rocks, and put up a few guards. Casting a heating charm on the surface of the small lake, I wait till I see steam to remove my shirt and jeans. As I wade into the warm water, I can hear the faint sound of bells chiming a carol somewhere far away. Somewhere there's a little girl, snug in her bed, with a mother and father leaning over to kiss her cheeks and tuck her into her sheets. Her thoughts would be filled with candy canes, Christmas trees, and shiny new toys. She has no idea what lies beyond her little muggle world, knows nothing of the dark forces building behind the surface. My voice, a low rasp, breaks the silence as I start to sing along to the haunting melody of the bells.

"We three kings of orient are, bearing gifts we traverse so far," I begin before humming along to the rest, splashing water onto my dirty face. I am about to drop under water to clean my hair, when I hear a sharp sound of a twig snapping. I pivot around to face the shore, my eyes growing wide. I can see his silhouette perfectly under the moonlight and I wade over to the shore, kneeling on the rocks so that the water covered my body. Scabior smirks as I cross my arms over my chest and flush with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, didn't you trust me?" I ask, outraged but secretly happy to see him. He holds up his palms in front of his face as if to guard himself from my anger.

"Let me explain, love," he pleads, voice filled with mirth, "I couldn't bare to be apart any longer and I just needed to hear your sweet voice again." I roll my eyes and cover my smile with my palm.

"Or you just wanted to steal my clothes," I respond flicking my eyes to the pile of fabric to his left. He simply shrugs.

"That too." Pervert. I reach out my hand and extend my fingers, nodding towards the jeans and flannel. Scabior just smirks and pulls out something from behind his back. Under the light of the moon, I can make out a cascade of royal blue silk.

""ere, take this," he says putting the robe on the rocks and turning his back, "I promise I won't look…much."

"Scabior…"

"Fine, fine, just come out already," he whines. I quickly dart from out of the water and slip into the smooth material, tying the sash tightly around my waist.

"You can look now," I say primly, trying not to shiver. He turns around instantly, red streak hanging over his eager eyes. I pull the robe even closer and notice the silver butterfly embroidered above my heart. Funny, because that's my patronus, a small bluish butterfly.

"Where'd you get this, it's quite lovely," I say softly sliding my hands over the blue material.

"It's a gift, don't ask," he teases walking closer to put a hand on my shoulder. I feel guilty that I didn't get him anything but yet again; I didn't know it was Christmas Eve. He holds up a finger and lifts his dark brows.

"I almost forgot," he exclaims softly dashing into the bushes only to come out with three things: a mischievous grin, a thermos, and a little metal box.

"My radio! How…" I start rushing over to grab the device, holding it to my heart.

"After you left, Rachel dropped in to return it, little tipsy that one was," he explains with a faint shudder. My smile fades as soon as I hear her name. I tuck a short stand of hair behind my hair and pretend to look uninterested.

"Oh, Rachel, you two seemed pretty close," I mutter looking down at my feet. Scabior chuckles darkly, a sound that sends shivers down my spine.

"Rachel is… well, she's a lot of things, Cleo, but she's not you," he growls sounding almost ashamed to say something that holds emotion, an emotion called love.

..

..

I am not her White Knight. I will always be a killer; the blood on my hands will always be there. She thinks that I can change just because I love her, but I will never change, not for my brother, not for her. Sweet nothings are not meant to be spoken from a dirty mouth that belongs to a dirty sinner. A hand on my arm startles me from my thoughts as I turn to face my pixie. The robe does look ravishing and I hardly notice as my hand curls into a fist as I try to restrain myself from doing something stupid.

"Hey," her full lips whisper, "let's enjoy our Christmas." Cleo sits down on a small patch of grass amongst the rocks and dips her feet into the water, patting the space next to her with one little hand. I follow and hand her the thermos.

"Hot butterbeer," I mumble staring into the waters. She takes a long sip and closes her eyes in pleasure, a small smile on her face.

"Mm, thanks," she says heartily taking another gulp before passing me the thermos. She fiddles with the little controls on the muggle machine before flipping a red switch. The radio lets out a harsh crackle before letting out a slow jazz bit.

..

..

I nearly squeal with delight when I hear the old song, instead I grasp the thermos for another sip of Butterbeer.

"It's called Moonlit Serenade, an old muggle song," I explain to Scabior, whose eyes are closed and whose hand twitches slightly.

"My grandfather used to play these old songs when I was…" my words drift away and I take in a sharp gasp of breath as Scabior stands suddenly and offers me a hand, the slow sound of horns mesmerizing, as I stand to place my hand on his shoulder. He looks down, wraps an arm around my waist and pressing his rough cheek to mine.

"Compensating for never getting that dance tonight, love" he murmurs huskily. I close my eyes and let the warm feeling in my chest grow as it pleases, whether it is from the butterbeer or from the song. I smile and my brain goes a little fuzzy with delight but I make sure to clear it when I say what I have to say.

"I dare you," I whisper, my hand trembling slightly in his.

"What love," he responds burying his face into my neck and pulling me closer.

"I dare you to snatch my heart," I say a bit stronger. I care for Scabior, more than I've cared for any other man but he was going to have to convince me to allow myself to fall in love with him because I was admittedly afraid of being hurt again.

"I think I'm up to that challenge darling."

And then, we are kissing again, the faint sound of a jazz band echoing from the radio. My hands grasp the sides of his coat as he deepens the kiss, his hands in my hair and on the dangling blue sash at my waist. I was thoroughly convinced. We pull back, only for the sake of oxygen and he buries his face in my hair. His breath is ragged and my lips are swollen as he wraps his arms around my back and I rest my head on his chest.

"Happy Christmas, Scabior."

"Happy Christmas, beautiful."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that installment. I have everything else planned out so the wait shouldn't be too long. Thanks for reading,

Thedreamerbehindthemask

Next time on IDYTSMH: The snatchers find the golden trio and the Malfoys find a hidden Cleo!


End file.
